A twist of fate
by Chaz Angel
Summary: Just a dabble of fan fiction, it's my first time doing this sort of thing but I loved the series, I tried to do a modern day twist on it, I will apologise now for any bad spelling or grammar. Please be kind, HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Aedion I'm quite content sitting at home with my books thank you very much" Aelin sighed walking with her cousin up the small steps that lead up to the gym hall he shot her a look before stopping and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We have just been reunited I'm not leaving you in that stuffy apartment" He said softly he had already dragged her shopping to get some gym clothes which she had protested until she seen the a small sports crop top and sweat pants that were just meant for her, she gave her cousin another pointed look and he chuckled.

"Plus if I remember you were a keen gymnast, I know something's have changed but it's just for today while I have MMA training so stop your moaning" He gave her an encouraging smile

"I haven't done gymnastics for years I mean I dabbled in it here and there over the years but nothing serious" she sighed as they walked through the double doors and into the gym itself. For a second Aelin felt the urge to turn and run but Aedion had his hand on her elbow steering her through the massive shared hall, to the right there was gymnastic equipment and to the left was what Aelin thought was a boxing ring along with several punch bags and smaller training rings set up around it, when she turned her head to survey the place she noticed all eyes were on her.

When Aelin finally regained her composure she noticed that Aedion was walking her up to a pretty young woman who was talking to an older somewhat stoned face women they stopped in front of them. The young women turned and smiled at both Aedion and Aelin, Aelin scratched out the mental note she had made of the young woman being pretty she was in fact stunning she had sharp cheek bones and pretty green eyes and her smile was so full of life and genuine.

"Hey I'm Lysandra head gymnast here, you must be Aelin, Aedion has told everyone here so much about you it's great we finally get to meet come on I'll introduce you to everyone" Lysandra practically squealed grabbing Aelin's hand and dragged her towards a small group of girls Aelin turned her head shooting Aedion giving her a glare that would have killed him if looks could kill. He smiled to himself and headed towards his friends.

Aedion noticed Dorian, Chaol, Rowan and Ren were all leaning on the ring watching the events unfold,

"Hey Aedion, your cousin's pretty hot" Ren the youngest of the group smiled staring across the gym to the group of girls going through their warm ups. Aedion was already upon Ren like a ton of bricks while the others just laughed before turning to start their morning training.

Aelin had met all the girls shared a little bit about herself had a laugh and was happy when attention was turned to warm up routines, she had been lucky that she was always active and had dabbled with gymnastic for years so she could keep up with the other girls. She was having a break and rolled up the sleeves of Aedion's over size hoodie and walked over to watch her cousin and the lads train.

"Impressive aren't they, this gym is currently ranked top of the country for MMA fighters" Manon Blackbeak smiled when Aedion came over a lazily put an arm over his cousins shoulders

"We work hard enough to be Manon and just to let you Aelin you stink" he smiled and teased Aelin she pushed him away and headed him face on

"I could take you" Aelin said hands on her hips.

"Aelin I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Aedion burst out laughing it was so loud Aelin thought the gym would crumble and it also caused everyone in the gym to turn their attention to them.

"What's up cousin frightened of a little bit of competition?" She smiled at her dumbstruck cousin when Manon piped up

"He isn't even ranked top here Rowan is"

Aelin looked to who Manon had nodded to see who she presumed was Rowan leaning on the ropes of the ring smiling slightly his pine green eyes were fixed on Aelin

"What about me think you could take me?" his rough deep gravelly voice rumbled in the pit of Aelin stomach sending what she thought was butterflies fluttering, he was challenging her she didn't take her eyes off of him

"I could take on anyone here" she smiled a predators smile he didn't take his eyes away from hers as he stood to the side and opened the ropes an invitation, a dare, a challenge. Aelin made for the ring when Aedion stepped in her way

"No way in hell are you going up there, I brought you here for gymnastics not to fight in the ring" hands on both her shoulders she tore her gaze away from Rowan and looked at her cousin still smiling a crowd had gathered around now

"Alright cousin how about this, I take you on if I win you let me fight with Rowan if I lose I'll back down" she said smoothly a challenge in her eyes.

"Fine, shoulders to the mat of 5 seconds Burllo can ref it" Aedion made his way up to the ring and stepped in.

"You really think you can take your cousin, he may not be top but he isn't far behind Rowan on points" Lysandra's whispered to Aelin so only she and the other gymnasts can hear. Aelin said nothing and she turned to find the pine green eyes staring at her she turned back to the girls and smiled

"Piece of cake" before she made for the ring.

Burllo explained the rules quickly and reminded them this was a sparring match everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch.

The fight started quickly, Aelin started her first assault she lunged at her cousin he caught her in his arms he was about to throw her to the floor when she managed to swing herself around his body and behind him she hit the floor on her side and kick Aedion in the backside sending him to his hands and knees she led on her back and rocked onto her hands before throwing herself to her feet, just after she had come upright Aedion was on his feet, considering her size she was strong and she was fast Aedion shouldn't have been surprised her being a gymnast and all but he gave her credit. The fight lasted for a few minutes Aedion had managed to block Aelin's first couple of assaults but when he went to block a punch coming from the right she brought up her left leg and kneed him in the wide opening he had left at his ribs, she knocked the wind right out of him before ducking down low and taking out his legs he landed on the floor with a thud still winded Aelin was already leaning on him pushing his shoulders down to the mat while Burllo started the count, Aedion struggled but Aelin had him completely pinned.

"5 Aelin is the winner" Burllo announced.

Aelin smiled at her cousin and jumped up and offered him her hand, he was still stunned as was the whole gym until the girls started cheering and chanting Aelin's name, she helped her cousin up

"Told you I could take you, no hard feelings?" She asked with a ton of sass in her voice.

"Of course not, I'm proud of you" he took his cousin in his arms and turned to Rowan

"You have some competition on your hands" he smiled before jumping out of the ring.

Aelin had lost herself in the fun she was having she wiped the sweat from her brow using the sleeve of Aedion's over sized hoodie before taking it off to reveal the crop top underneath as well as her brutally scared back, she threw the hoodie out of the ring before turning around to face everyone. She took in her cousin's face shock, disgust, and hatred shone in his eyes the same for Rowan's and everyone else there was a dead quiet in the gym, before anyone could take a breath to speak Aelin bolted she jumped out of the ring and out the doors forgetting about the hoodie, her shoes and her phone, she ran as fast as she could not stopping not knowing where she was going, she turned this way and that her bare feet throbbing with every slap of the pavement they took.


	2. Chapter 2

She eventually came to a stop a small park, the day over head was bright and warm. The green grass tickled her feet as she walked up to the quite large duck pond and sat down, letting the sights, sounds and smells surround her;

' _Of course they would look at you that way, how could they not?'_ she thought to herself but to get that look from her own cousin just tore her heart to pieces she had worked for so hard and for so long to get to this place, where they could be reunited. Shame hit her which was a first, she had never been ashamed of her scars ever, but the moment she had turned around to see her cousins face and Rowan's she didn't quite know why that bothered her like it did. She let out a heavy sigh and brought her knees up to her chest.

"I thought I would find you here." A deep voice sounded behind her, Aelin didn't turn around to see who the voice belonged too,

"How did you find me?" she asked her voice was barely a whisper on the wind, the male walked down the small slope and sat next to her,

"You left these behind when you bolted" He said softly handing her the oversized hoodie and her shoes, she smiled a small defeated smile in thanks before tugging on the pieces of clothing, she turned to see Rowan's pine green eyes staring at her his face was completely still and unreadable.

"You still haven't answered my question, how did you find me?" she turned away and rested her chin on the tops of her knees keeping her eyes in front of her on the gathering ducks, she could see Rowan had one leg tucked underneath him while the other was bent up so he could lazily rest his arm on his knee,

"I'll answer your questions, if you answer me mine, deal?" He turned to her and watched her nod her head slowly and slowly with feline grace she turned to him, her bright blue eyes looked him over it took him back a bit but didn't let it show it was like she was looking past everything and deep into his soul.

"Everyone is out looking for you, Aedion is going out his mind, but I came here because it's where I come to think, it's peaceful at this time of day. My turn why did you run out the way you did?" Rowan kept his voice as gentle as possible and kept his eyes on the young girl in front of him; she looked so small with the way she was curled in on herself it was hard to imagine she had put Aedion down in a fight just moments ago.

Aelin looked at Rowan his bright pine green eyes locked on hers, they were hard and soft, old and young all at the same time she could get lost in his eyes she shook her head letting those thoughts go, she had only just meet the guy. After a moment of silence Rowan arched a questioning eyebrow at her, she tried to look away but she couldn't she heaved a sigh and the words just tumbled out.

"You're faces, you're eyes, and every single one of you had disgust and hatred, written all over them. I had to get out, I had to get away."Her voice was small as she trailed off and turned away back to the ducks that were merrily swimming along.

There was a long silence between the two of them as if either party were searching for the right words when eventually Rowan spoke

"What you saw on our faces Aelin wasn't aimed at you, the disgust was at the person who could do that to you as was the hatred, no one at the gym would think that of you... I know we have just met but trust me on that." His voice was stern and harsh instead of the soft voice he had been using previously as if not to scare a frighten cat.


	3. Chapter 3

A comfortable silence slipped among them, when a buzzing noise broke the silence, Aelin turned to Rowan and saw he was fishing around in his pockets and pulled out a phone. He slid his thumb across the screen and held it up to his ear.

"Hello.. Yeah I've found her... No she's fine.. Yeah okay we will meet back at the gym.. Alright see yah." Rowan spoke into the handset looking directly at Aelin as she held his stare, when he had finished he slipped it back into his pocket pine eyes still on her bright blue ones.

In one swift movement that was completely unnatural for someone of his size and build he stood he stretched his arms above his head before he extended his hand to Aelin, "Walk with me?" He asked his voice the same as it was in the gym but this time there was no challenge or inviting more of a order of sorts, Aelin looked down at his hand and hesitated then back to his face. The edges of his lips curled up slightly and a dare flashed in his eyes the unspoken words ' _Take my hand, I dare you.'_ She understood him perfectly; she took his hand which was much bigger then hers and they walked back to the gym together.

They finally arrive to the gym and everyone turns to look at the pair of them, Aedion was the first to react, he came rushing over to Aelin and gave her a spine crushing hug;

"OW Aedion, not so hard... I can't breathe." Aelin cried as she tried to push Aedion away, when he released his bear like hug he held her at arm's length a stern and annoyed look crossed his face.

"Aelin... Why did you run off like that?" He asked his voice was soft. Aelin just looked down she took a shuddering breath when Lysandra came to her rescue,

"Aedion! Give the poor girl a break would you. Aelin, the girls and I are going shopping after practice and you're coming with. And I won't take no for an answer." Lysandra smiled and linked her arm through Aelin's before practically dragging her back into the gym.

"You are going to have your hands full with her." Rowan said striding to stand next to his friend a smile tugged at the corner of his lips,

"There is so much I don't know about her; I mean it has been ten years, she doesn't know how to trust anyone. I'm scared to think what she has had to endure." Aedion sighed shaking his head as he stared after the girls.

"You can't save everyone Aedion, sometimes things are what they are and there is nothing we can do about that." Rowan patted his friends back.

"When did you get so old and wise?" Aedion asked turning to look at him; Rowan let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. After the exchange they made their way into the gym to see a crowd gathered around the gymnastics floor, they looked at each other before making their way over.

"What is she up to now?" Aedion asked Lysandra who was stood at the edge of the floor,

"Well now she has cheered up a bit, she wanted to see if she could still manage a full routine, so Manon showed her, hers and that's what she is about to do. But I can't say I agree with all of this, Manon's routine is the only routine here with the greatest difficultly she's been our secret weapon in most of our top level competitions." Lysandra was shaking her head.

Everyone watched as Manon did her routine flawlessly, when she had finished she walked over to Aelin and started going through each tumble and power move,

"Be careful, I almost blew my knee doing some of those tumbles." Manon said after she caught her breath.

"It's been a while but I'm sure I can handle it." Aelin smiled, the girls had begged Aelin to show them a routine but she didn't know any she used gymnastics in the past but for the wrong reasons which she didn't want to tell anyone.

Aelin moved into position and the music started, the first part of the routine was going perfectly until she came to one of the high level tumbles she flipped in the air over rotaioded and made the mistake of trying to correct herself, she came down to the mat on her shoulder at the wrong angle and there was a popping sound.

Aelin knew as soon as she heard the pop and felt the pain she had dislocated her shoulder, tears welled up in her eyes as she rolled off of it, she bit back the scream that had came to her throat as everyone started to gather round. Aedion of course was the most worried about her.

"We need to get you to the hospital, your shoulders been dislocated." Aedion said his voice was full of worry but was harsh at the same time he looked at her with the same colour eyes has she had.

 _What were you thinking, you could have killed yourself_. The unspoken words darted from his eyes it was enough to make her wince, he gently helped her up so not to damage her shoulder further.

Aelin didn't have the heart to tell him that this wasn't her first dislocated shoulder,

"I don't need to go to the hospital, a dislocated shoulder is nothing; I just need some help putting it back that's all." Aelin said through gritted teeth.

"You put it back you could cause more damage." Aedion challenged shaking his head at her. Aelin's stubborn and hard-headedness got the better of her she snatched her hand back from Aedion and walked away up to the wall and was just about to sort her own shoulder out when Rowan appeared by her side.

"He's right you should go to the hospital, but I know you won't so let me help you." There was no softness in his voice like there was at the park. Aelin nodded.

"On the count of three. Ready... 1... 2" Before Rowan got to the three he popped her shoulder back into place, Aelin took a sharp intake of breath and leaned her head on the cool wall.

"Not you first dislocation is it?" Rowan asked his eyes full of questions, Aelin steady her breath and turned to him,

"No it's not, and you do realise that if looks could kill, you'd be dead right now" A small smile came to her lips; she could see Aedion looking over with a rather dangerous look on his face. Rowan just shrugged,

"I can handle Aedion, but why do I get the feeling that you are the one I'm going to need to keep my eye on." He said turning to look at her, his pine green eyes fixed on her, Aelin smiled big and bright and let out a mischievous chuckle.

"Because I've been here for a few hours and I've already caused trouble, by the way it happens to be my middle name." She said enticingly with a wink as she walked away, gingerly rubbing at her shoulder.

Rowan stared at her back a low growl rumbled in his throat, he had known this girl for such a short amount of time and she was a pain in the ass but something deep inside him had fluttered with life, she was so mysterious. The pain and life that flashed in her eyes a long life lived by someone so young, he was intrigued to find out more about her...


	4. Chapter 4

Aelin's shoulder was still playing up as she and the other girls walked around the shops, but she was enjoying herself.

"Hey let's go to that cafe over there, I could kill for a coffee or something hot" Lysandra pleaded to the rest of the group, lost in her own thoughts Aelin just nodded and followed. They sat down at a table outside in the shade and looked over the menu.

The conversation flowed easily while they were waiting for the waiter to come take their orders,

"So Lysandra, how are things going with you and Aedion?" Manon teased a bright smile playing on her face,

"Erm, there is no me and Aedion, I just wish we could be more but he just teases me. I don't think he will ever get the hint" Lysandra smiled but a sad sigh escaped her lips, which sent the rest of the girls into fits of laughter.

"What about you Aelin, Rowan seems to be getting close to you. I mean we have known him for a while now and he hasn't paid half the amount of attention to us like he does to you" Lysandra spoke sweetly after the waiter had taken their orders and the laughter had died down, Aelin looked up somewhat shocked with what was being said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I mean he seems like he's nice enough guy and all, and when it comes to my cousin take the direct approach" Aelin replied as coolly as she could. She hadn't known Rowan long but even the mention of his name sent her pulse racing.

After the girls had fulfilled their need to buy everything cute or shiny, and their need to talk about boys and relationships they all headed back to Aelin and Aedions apartment where the lads were drinking and playing poker. The girls got to the front door and practically fell inside laughing and giggling.

"You girls look and sound like you have been having fun" Aedion said eyeing the girls and their mountain of bags, they just laughed in response before going to Aelin's room to dump their shopping and return to the lads sat around the table.

"Can we join?" Manon asked looking over Dorian's shoulder looking at his cards before pulling up a spare chair to sit next to him.

"What do you girls want to drink?" Aelin asked as she walked to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer.

"I'll have a water please Aelin" Lysandra chimed, as she went over to Aedion and draped her arm over his broad shoulders. After the girl talk they had at the cafe she was feeling more confident about making a move on Aedion.

"Beer, cheers" Manon shouted as she kept an eye on the table waiting for the next deal.

Aelin pulled up a chair between Ren and Rowan and passed Lysandra and Manon their drinks.

"You can fight, run, do gymnastics, you drink and play cards. Seriously where have you been all my life" Ren joked putting his arm around Aelin which made both Rowan and Aedion glare at him.

The night was full of flirting and laughter; and for the first time in a long time Aelin felt happy and like she truly belonged, and to top it off, Rowan kept locking eye contact with her, he was quiet for the most part but every now and then when they did look each other in the eye it would be like they were totally locked in their own conversation where the rest of the room fell away from them. Aelin knew if she wasn't careful she would drown in those pine green eyes.

They were in the middle of one of their unspoken conversations when a ringing filled the room, everyone went for their phone.

"It's me, I need to take this" Aelin said as she threw her cards into the middle of the table signalling that she was folding. She steps inside her bedroom and switched on the light before shutting the door behind her, keeping her voice low she answered the phone.

"Hello... Are you being serious right now? Yes I've been careful... He shouldn't have found me... Look I got to go I'll talk to you later" Aelin felt panic rise in her throat, her heart was beating at a mile a minute, taking deep breaths she finally calmed herself down and looked in the mirror before heading back out to everyone in the small dining room. Rowan was the first to speak,

"Everything okay?" Aelin just nodded her head in reply before heading back to the fridge and pulling out another beer, Rowan didn't take his eyes off of her, and he could instantly tell something was wrong due to her body langue.

She came back to the table and carried on playing the game in silence leaving everyone else to do the talking, a million thoughts ran through her head as she played hand after hand while keeping up with the lads and their drinking. She knew the time would come for her to make her move and show her hand and reveal her past she just didn't realise it would be so soon after being reunited with her cousin; But this time around she wasn't going to run she was going to fight for the home and friends she had been so generously given by the fates.

It was Aelin's deal she was so lost in thought that she kept turning the cards over and over in her hands.

"Aelin... Aelin... Aelin deal already." Aedion practically shouted causing Aelin to nearly drop the cards everywhere.

"S-sorry." She stuttered as she regained her composure and dealt out the cards.

"Ever since you had that phone call, you've been acting strange. Are you sure everything is okay?" Aedion asked as gently as he could with a slur here and there. Aelin didn't bother replying she just took another swig of her drink and nodded.

The rest of the night went off without any more interruptions, flirting and laughing but every now and then Aelin's mind drifted off to that phone call the words _'He's found you, and he is coming for you'_ span around and around like a whirlpool pulling her under the sea of emotions that was threatening to drown her...


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had flown by since Aelin and Aedion were reunited, she had managed to get herself a part time job at a local cafe and was training with both the gymnasts and the MMA fighters, for the first time she was starting to relax. The phone call hadn't come to anything but it still pressed at Aelin she would eventually have to tell the others about her past but she was still unsure on how they would see her after she had spilled her guts out to them.

She looked at the clock and groaned she would have to get off of the comfy couch and start getting ready for work.

"Aedion, can I have a lift to work?" She asked as she spied him coming from the hall way his hair was wet signalling he had finished in the bathroom, she pulled herself up from her sprawled out position and put her book down after she replaced the bookmark. She looked over him and tilted her head to the side.

"My, my aren't we looking dapper. Hot date?" She teased, she had to admit her cousin was handsome and always got the female attention when they had gone shopping together but she knew he only had his sights set on one, and he had finally bit the bullet and asked Lysandra out on a date. Aedion's face went a tinge of pink as Aelin emphasised the word date which caused her to go off in a fit of giggles.

"No, now you can walk. And you know Lysandra and I are going out this afternoon, before the friendly match tonight, you are coming to it right?" He asked as he stood in front of Aelin as she collapsed back into the couch, shock written all over her face when he mentioned the friendly between the two rival gyms in Rifthold, she had promised Aedion she would come and cheer him on.

"Oh my god that's tonight?" She asked in a totally innocent voice. Aedion look at her, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide, he let out a long sigh through his nose.

"You forgot didn't you?" He asked shaking his head at her as she nodded hers,

"Yes I said I'd work the late shift as one of the girls is on holiday." Shock and shame filling her voice. The look of disappointment on his face caused Aelin to smile and break her composure.

"Of course I'll be there, I can't believe you would think I would have forgotten about that, it's the first time I get to see you all bloodied up, I'm looking forward to it." She burst out laughing as Aedion just stared at her; he let out yet another sigh and looked at the clock.

"It scares me how good of an actress you can be; will you need a lift to the match?" He asked as he glanced at the clock again.

"No Rowan is picking me up, and don't worry about my lift the cafe is a 5 min walk away, you hurry along to your DATE" Aelin emphasised date again causing Aedion's cheeks to go the same tinge of pink they had earlier.

"And what of you and Rowan?" He asked sternly his hands went straight to his hips, a family trait they shared the only difference was Aelin did it with attitude and her cousin just done it to make himself look even bigger then what he already was.

She peeled herself from the couch and slowly made her way to the bathroom, she turned around to see Aedion glaring at her and she just smiled sweetly and winked at him before she locked herself away in the bathroom to start her preparations for work.

"I'm off, I'll see you tonight" Aedion called to her but all he got back was the sound of the shower turning on, he grabbed his wallet and keys, patted his trouser pocket to make sure he had his phone and headed out for his date...

Lysandra finished getting ready she took one of the bobby pins she held in her mouth and expertly slid it into her hair to keep it in place. She gave herself a look over in the full length mirror she had in her stylishly girly bedroom when the intercom went off. She padded over to the little phone and picked it up.

"Hello... Oh Aedion, I'll be right down." She replaced the phone and grabbed her handbag which hung in the hallway making sure her apartment was in order she headed down stairs to the car park where Aedion was waiting.

Lysandra had been on a few dates but this one had made her feel the most nervous, she had had a crush on Aedion for a while, but had never had the guts to make a move something that was unusual for even her, it wasn't until Aelin had came into the gang that she felt that she could ask him out until he had approached her and asked her.

She practically flew down the stairs and out into the car park to see him waiting for her, his eyes sparkled as he drank in the sight of her in her pale blue floral dress, it was still summer and the days were warm so she knew she could get away with it. She smiled one of her winning smiles at him as she walked over to him and his waiting car.

"You look stunning." Was all Aedion could manage as she stopped in front of him and did a small twirl.

"You scrub up well; I hope Aelin didn't tease you too much." She giggled.

"Aelin tease me please." He scoffed he could feel his cheeks burning slightly as he blushed.

"Well shall we?" He asked as he regained his dignity and opened the car door for Lysandra who was giggling not just because she knew Aelin had been teasing Aedion since she had told the girls about Aedion asking her out but for the fact she was also quite nervous too. They had decided to have an early date due to the fight that was coming up, so Aedion looked more presentable. They headed into the town centre where their date would begin...

Aelin was finishing up her shift when Rowan walked up to the counter, she didn't notice at first as she was so busy sorting out the salt containers careful not to spill any knowing what a pain it is to clean up.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a polite tone to her voice,

"Coffee, black, no sugar." Rowan replied smiling as he took a seat, Aelin looked up and smiled at him and went to get his order,

"You're a bit early aren't you?" She asked coolly as she set down the steaming cup in front of him and smiled. He looked her over; it was the first time he had seen her in her uniform since she had started working at the little cafe and he had to admit he liked what he saw.

"Better to be early then late, do we need to stop at yours so you can change?" He asked as he brought the hot cup to his lips, Aelin couldn't understand how he could drink coffee so damn hot it made her cringe at the sight.

"No I'm just going to wear my uniform, it saves time." She chirped as she started to put all of the salt shakers away, she looked at Rowan who had raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously... I mean you look good in your uniform and all but..." He trailed off seeing her leaning on the counter and grinning at him.

"Your joking isn't you?" He asked sighing and shaking his head and let out a small chuckle.

She grabbed her bag from under the counter spoke to one of her collages and headed to the back. Rowan silently nursed his coffee when Aelin reappeared, when he looked at her he almost choked.

Aelin was wearing black wet look leggings and a long flowing white top, he long golden blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders and she wore small heeled ankle boots, she was even wearing makeup not too much just enough to enhance her features. She hadn't noticed him staring as she spoke with someone about her next shift, Rowan couldn't take his eyes off of her; she had finished her conversation and walked over to him.

"And what are you staring at?" She asked hands on her hips, head tilted to the side.

"You look amazing." Rowan blurted out he took another swig of coffee hiding behind the cup knowing full well she could read his eyes.

Aelin was taken back with what Rowan had just said she blushed and pushed the stray hair that had fallen across her face.

"We better go or we will be late." She said walking around the counter and headed out the door so he couldn't see her blush. He finished his coffee in one large gulp and followed after her..


	6. Chapter 6

Aelin waited for Rowan by his car, her phone was in her hands and she was smiling at the screen. Rowan looked at her for a moment, even though she had been around for a good few weeks now there was still something he couldn't put his finger on, she had so many sides to her it made his head spin. He found himself desperately wanting to get to know her more; he shook the thoughts from his mind he couldn't think about that now. He walked over and unlocked the car and opened the door for Aelin phone still in hand she thanked him and got it.

He walked round to the driver's side and climbed in next to her; the car journey was silent for a few minutes when Aelin finally turned to Rowan;

"Do mind if I put some music on?" She smiled her sweetest smile at him and he nodded not taking his eyes off the road ahead, she let out a small squeal and fumbled away connecting her phone to his stereo, he was a little surprised when the music started to play.

"I didn't take you for a Linkin Park girl." He said glancing at her as she nodded her head to the rhythm that was filling the car; she looked at him again and smiled.

"I love Linkin Park, I think Burn it Down has to be one of my all time favourite songs, plus their music is good for getting you pumped for a fight." Rowan looked at her, they were sat at a red stop light and she had just left herself open for questioning Rowan was slightly conflicted about whether he should ask a question that had been bothering him since the first day they had met at the gym.

He decided to throw caution to the wind; the stop light turned green which was perfect timing meaning he didn't have to look at her when he asked.

"Where and how did you learn to fight?" The somewhat relaxed atmosphere in the car turned a little tense. He could see Aelin tense at his question in a way that said she had been expecting that question for a while. She took a deep breath before she replied,

"It was necessary... Did Aedion explain about what happened 10 years ago?" She also kept her gaze on the road in front, her heart was racing she was no way ready to divulge this sort of information she wanted to say it only once to everyone, not to keep repeating it.

Knowing he had touched a nerve, he sighed he changed gear and put his hand on hers,

"Listen Aelin... I know your hiding something, don't ask how because even I don't know I just do, but I won't press you if you're not ready to talk about; But when you are I will listen and I won't turn away no matter what you tell me." He said as he squeezed her hand gentle keeping his voice as soft as he could manage but loud enough to hear over the music. He took his hand back to change gear again; he took a quick glance at her. Everything about her screamed strength but there was also vulnerability to her; the life she had lived wasn't just scared on to her emotionally but also physically.

"Thank you... For not pushing it, now hurry up or Burllo will have your head for being late." The sad smile that was on her lips was replaced by a small happy one...

They finally arrived at the town hall which was holding the friendly which was also being used as a charity event, Lysandra was waiting outside with Manon as Aelin and Rowan walked across the car park,

"Where have you been, Burllo isn't happy... you're late" Lysandra squealed at the pair of them who were giving her innocent looks. Rowan reluctantly let go of Aelin's hand and turned to her,

"How about a good luck kiss?" He flashed a daring smile, the dare also shined in his eyes.

She smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek,

"Good luck." She said as Lysandra and Manon took hold of her arms and dragged her inside where they would watch the fight.

Music was playing at the crowd was loud, there was a big turn out and this was only a friendly match what would it be like at the bigger events.

"So are you and Rowan a thing now?" Manon asked poking Aelin in the ribs as they reached the front of the crowd where their reserved seats awaited them, Aelin turned to Lysandra and smiled.

"How was your date with Aedion?" Hoping that would take the attention off of her,

"Yeah nice try, but epic fail, you and Rowan a thing?" Lysandra giggled.

"I don't know, I mean we flirt and have a laugh and all of that stuff but we haven't put a name on it" Aelin said coyly but it was all the truth. The girls all burst out laughing when the announcement came over the speakers.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's charity event which is also being used as a practise match between the two rival gyms in Rifthold before the season starts, in the red corner we have the gym that trains the current reigning champion and semi finalist Rowan Whitethorn and Aedion Ashryver and making the rest of the perfect team Dorian Havilliard and Chaol Westfall these four fighters make up the dream team for The Elite Empire gym..." The announcement carried on but Aelins attention was elsewhere, in this extremely crowed place she could feel eyes on her.

Her old instincts kicked in and she started scanning the room, but there was no one looking her way and she could hear anything due to the cheering of the crowd and her friends who were sat next to her, she continued to look around the room but nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye. She turned her attention to the fight that was about to start as the referee was talking but she was more focused on her cousin who was stood in the ring, he had a menacing look on his face, he touched gloves with his oppent and the fight began. The three girls cheered him on and it was a blur of fists and kicks. Aelin was impressed and giggled every time Aedion took a hit Lysandra flinched as if it was her taking them. The fight ended pretty quickly with Aedion announced as the winner.

Aelin watched on as both Chaol and Dorian won their matches but still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched she looked around until she found Rowan looking her way his pine green eyes fixed on her, he turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow unspoken words filled the space between them,

 _Everything okay_?

She nodded at him with a smile and shifted in her seat. He was next in the ring and he was against the top fighter from the rival gym whose name she didn't catch.

"Lorcan and Rowan used to train together, they are pretty evenly matched." Manon spoke close to Aelin's ear so she could hear over the cheering of the crowd. The fight started quickly with Lorcan throwing job after jab at Rowan, Aelin watched the muscles in Rowans back, he moved gracefully around the ring something he should be able to do with the size of him. Everything about him screamed alpha male and power he stood maybe a couple of inches above Lorcan and they were making mince meat of each other, Aelin knew straight away that there was a grudge to be settled there. She couldn't even cheer him on she was completely under a spell.

She had a rule never fall in love, never let your emotions in, and don't get attached but since she had been hanging around this amazing group of people she couldn't help it; they had each helped her in ways they would never know or at least until she told them. Lysandra poked her in the ribs and she managed to tear her eyes away from the ring to look at her.

"Hmm" She said in a questioning tone which sent Lysandra into a massive fit of giggles she shook her head and turned back to the ring, Aelin was about to do the same when someone caught her eye.

She was caught completely off guard when Lysandra and Manon and the rest of the crowd burst into a massive cheer. Rowan had won the match he was parading around the ring throwing his arms up jeering up the crowd some more. The girls stood from their seats and walked over to where the lads stood but Aelin couldn't stop looking around, the young lad had vanished. Rowan draped a sweaty arm around her shoulders and leaned to her ear.

"Looks like that kiss worked eh?" He pulled away and looked at her his eyes were sparkling and he was high on adrenaline, she smiled at him and shrugged him off,

"Just to let you know you're covered in blood and sweat as much as it looks good on you it's kind of disgusting." She teased and walked to congratulate her cousin and the others...


	7. Chapter 7

Even though it was getting late in the evening the lads had to celebrate their victory so they cleaned up and headed outside to the awaiting girls who were leaning against the parked cars chatting away with each other, Aedion walked over to Lysandra and wrapped his arm around her, he had done it earlier when they were on their date so he had no qualms about doing it in front of his friends and she just beamed. Manon linked arms with Dorian and started giggling at something he had said.

Rowan walked up to Aelin and put an arm around her shoulders, Chaol decided to call it a night he didn't want to be a 7th wheel plus he had a girl he needed to pick up from work in 20 minutes, he felt guilty hiding his new relationship from his friends but he was still in the honeymoon stage and he wasn't ready to share her just yet he bid his friends and goodnight and left.

While the others were deciding the plans for the evening Aelin felt eyes on her again she looked around the car park and there in the shadows was the same young lad who had been watching her inside the town hall, she called to her friends saying she would be right back and headed off in his direction. She followed him to a slightly darker part of the car park when she thought she was far enough away so no one would hear she stopped hands on her hips.

"I'm taking it that you're warning me that I'm being watched, as you have been so careless tonight." She said her tone a little colder then she intended it to be.

"Yeah, and you have been careless, I've been watching you for a couple of days now, this is a warning Celaena; the next time you see me I'll be by his side and you know what that means." He said his tone even harsher; he looked her over once more before he started to leave,

"He's here it's why I have shown myself to you tonight, be careful." He said over his shoulder softer then the way he spoke just now.

"Thank you Wesley, for everything." Aelin whispered to the young man's back.

She returned to the group who were now sat in their respected cars waiting for her,

"Sorry, I had something I needed to do" She called jogging up to Rowans car and getting in the passenger's seat.

"We are dropping the cars off at the gyms car park and then heading to an old bar me and Aedion used to frequent." Rowan said watching her, the moment she took off after that stranger he felt something stir, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but it didn't sit well with him; her alone with someone he didn't know and in the shadows it made him feel uneasy.

"Okay." She could feel the friendly atmosphere had changed.

"Who was that?" Lysandra chimed from Aedions car unaware of the frost that had covered the air, Aelin was waiting for the questions.

She managed to pull off a smile and turned towards her,

"Just an old friend, he just had something to tell me." She surprised herself with how natural it sounded, Lysandra shrugged her shoulders and she and Aedion took off followed by Manon and Dorian and Rowan and Aelin followed.

The journey was a little awkward but eventually Aelin couldn't take it anymore.

"He was an old friend of mine, he need to tell me something that he couldn't just say in the open." She sighed sinking into the seat of the car; she looked at Rowan's profile he was looking ahead at the road in front of him.

He himself let out a sigh, he glanced at her quickly and she had her head tilted to one side, her lips formed a small pout and her blue eyes were wide and bright, the puppy dog look, so far it was his only weakness against her. They were so close to actually being a couple yet they hadn't actually made that jump yet but she had learned it worked very well on him quite early on.

She made the first move and rested her hand over his on the gear stick,

"Forgive me?" She asked in a small shy voice. He smiled and shook his head with a gravelly chuckle,

"Aelin there is nothing to forgive; I guess I got a bit jealous seeing you with another man that wasn't me." The atmosphere in the car lightened, when they arrived at the car park where the others were waiting.

"Do you two purposely drive really slowly?" Manon winked as Aelin got out of the car, the three girls linked arms and started the walk towards the bar.

The girls we the first to walk through the doors and looked around. The atmosphere was light and happy there were a decent songs playing over the speakers; they went and found a table and sat down as the three lads followed behind.

"So what you ladies having?" Aedion practically beamed at them. The girls gave their orders to Aedion who then went up to the bar with Rowan and Dorian in tow.

"So what was it like actually seeing the guys fight in a match?" Lysandra asked Aelin who was staring at Rowan's back. She turned to her friend and smiled.

"It made Rowan look even more attractive then he already is" She said without thinking causing Manon and Lysandra to burst into laughter when she realised what she said, her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah there is just something about a guy that can fight isn't there" Manon let out a sigh as she looked over in Dorian's direction.

"Wow, someone's feeling lovey dovey, but I have to agree on that one. How are things with you and Dorian I know you guys have been taking it slow but I didn't realise you meant that slow" Lysandra teased. Manon shrugged she didn't quite know what to say to that.

"What about you and Aedion? You still haven't told us about your date." Aelin teased, Lysandra smiled a devilish smile and made the gesture to say she was keeping her lips well and truly sealed. Aelin laughed and shook her head,

"You may be good at keeping your mouth shut, but I know how to make Aedion talk" She said slyly with a smile to match Lysandras which caused her friend to blush which sent both her and Manon to burst out laughing again.

"And what are you two laughing at?" Dorian said placing a drink in front of Manon and taking a seat next to her.

"Oh nothing we are just teasing Lysandra" Manon smiled at Dorian and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"That blush is a good look on you" Aedion teased Lysandra which caused her to go an even deeper shade of pink.

"Hey you're meant to be on my side." She squealed poking him in the ribs, which in turn caused him to wince and pull away slightly.

"Careful I'm feeling a little sore" He said rubbing his side gently.

"Oh get a room already." Aelin laughed as she tried to take a sip of the drink Rowan had brought her.

"And what about you and Rowan? You two are getting quite close." Lysandra said in a joke defensive tone,

Aelin smiled and looked at Rowan,

 _Can we please have some fun with this?_ He just smiled at her and she turned back to the rest of the group

"We already have." She said with a seductive tone, Aedion who was taking a swig of his beer when she spoke started to choke and Aelin and Rowan just couldn't hold on to the laughter and they both burst out laughing followed by everyone else all except Aedion that is who just glared at his cousin.

The rest of the evening was filed with laugher and teasing as most of their evenings had been. Aelin was leaning into Rowan his arm around her as she felt the effects of the alcohol, she felt completely at ease in his arms; but before long the evening was going to have to end.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" He asked resting his chin on the top of her head; she shook her head at him,

"Fancy going out, I have a rest day tomorrow so no training." He said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He couldn't help himself and he had the alcohol to thank for his boldness.

They finished up their last round of drinks and settled the tab that Rowan and Aedion had taken out a few years ago that they had somehow managed to keep open, and headed out into the cool night.

Lysandra linked arms with Aelin and Manon as the three girls started to walk down the street singing at the top of their lungs. Eventually the guys had had enough of their arms by their sides and stole the girls away from each other, which caused the girls to start laughing all over again which nearly ended up with everyone on the floor. Aelin was so wrapped up in her own happiness and the warmth she was getting from being tucked under Rowans arm that she failed to notice they were being followed.

She hadn't even noticed the man leaning up against the wall up in front of them, she recognized but couldn't place him it was too dark and she was too far away for her alcohol riddled mind to concentrate on, Lysandra linked her spare arm in with Aelins and almost tripped over her feet which pulled Aelin down with her luckily Rowan and Aedion had caught them both before they hit the deck which caused them both to start to start laughing, Aelin didn't think she had had that much to drink.

They were closer to the man now and she could see his face...


	8. Chapter 8

The man that had caused the nightmares and the scars stood in front of her, Aelin's breath caught in her throat as a million thoughts ran through her head. The group of friends had been out to celebrate the MMA teams victory, the mood had been extremely light and Aelin herself had been laughing and smiling and they weren't faked either, Rowan had his arm around her shoulders as she had one arm linked in with Lysandra's and was huddled over laughing when she spotted Arobynn leaning gracefully against the wall. Her steps faltered and she stopped the world around her faded so it was just him and her; her alcohol riddled mind instantly cleared as she stared at him. She felt him seize control of the situation straight away.

"Aelin... Earth to Aelin" Lysandra giggled pulling at her arm; Aelin shook her head and turned to her friends smiling face and couldn't help but smile back, she looked once again to Arobynn, she felt Rowan pull her tighter to him but she pulled away from both Lysandra and Rowan she turned to her group of friends with a smile.

"Who's hungry? Rowan could you grab me something small, I'll be with you all in a sec." She smiled as sweetly as she could manage with Arobynn's eyes boring in to her back she looked at Rowan a small growl coming from deep in his throat she didn't say anything just let her eyes plead with him to get them all away from the man standing behind her, he nodded slowly, before helping Manon with Lysandra who was nearly on her hands and knees with laughter for no solid reason and he herded them across the street to a takeaway.

Aelin turned to Arobynn who had a small smirk on his face, she stood straighter and lifted her chin a little higher, she walked up to him with as much confidence she could muster,

"Hello Arobynn, and to what do I owe this somewhat unexpected pleasure?" Aelin's voice was sweet and innocent as she leaned on the wall next to him, the takeaway place was in full view she could see all of her friends laughing apart from both Aedion and Rowan who were watching her.

"You've made quite a home for yourself here, but what will they think about the real you? The person you have been for the last 10 years of your life." Arobynn smiled at Aelin she took a deep breath and turn to him pushing off the wall and squared her shoulders.

"Arobynn, you have nothing on me anymore, your hold over me has gone it disintegrated the day I found out you had a hand in Sam's death, you want to play games with me that's fine I'll play along but the game and the rules have most certainly changed, so go ahead threaten to out me, do whatever you want, you tried to break me once and you failed miserably. What makes you think you can break me this time around?" Aelin's heart was racing, her blood roaring in her veins she had finally stood up to him and she felt proud, the smile fell from his lips and anger flashed through his eyes, she turned away and headed towards the takeaway where her friends were still hanging out at waiting patiently for her.

"You have a lot more to lose, now Celaena… Don't forget that" Arobynn said after her, there was malice and the sound of a smile in his voice Aelin didn't turn back around as she stopped for a second.

"Celaena is dead… And don't forget Arobynn I am essentially a reflection of you, just be careful the reflection you created doesn't come back to bite you in the ass" She kept her voice even and steady, even though inside a storm of emotions was raging on. Aelin looked for those pine green eyes to help steady her when she found them a small sigh of relief flooded through her entire being.

Aedion and Rowan were now stood outside waiting for her; she noticed the tension in the air as if they were lions waiting to pounce.

"Everything okay?" The two males asked in unison she looked them both over a small silence sat there for a moment.

"For now, let's all go back to our place, finish up there" Aelin smiled, she knew if she could keep all her friends in one place they would be much safer then on their own. She also knew the rules of the streets yes the guys were talented fighters but she knew who Arobynn kept company with and they weren't pleasant people.

The guys headed inside to drag the others out and Aelin remained outside she didn't need to look behind her to know that Arobynn had gone, the group headed back to Aedion and Aelin's apartment; Aelin made sure she was the first person in turning on the lights as she went she glanced around making sure everything was in its place and nothing had been tampered with. Everything was fine she let out a sigh of relief and made her way back into the living room where Lysandra and Manon had passed out on the couch and Dorian in the arm chair, Aedion was draping and blanket over the sleeping girls while Rowan was in the kitchen making coffee.

Aelin walked over to the dining table and sat down running her hands through her hair, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, all of the emotions from her encounter with Arobynn had finally hit her luckily she wasn't shaking.

Rowan set a mug of coffee in front of her and one in place ready for Aedion who had gone to change, and sat next to her, the whole apartment was silent until Aedion's footsteps sounded as he walked to sit with his cousin and his best friend.

"So want to tell us what that was all about" Aedions deep voice broke Aelin from her thoughts and she came back into the real world, where her life was about to become a lot more complicated.

She looked at both men who were staring at her and she sighed.

"I guess it's about time I told you about what happened while I was missing, where should I begin?" She asked staring down at the black abyss which was her coffee.

"From the beginning, I still don't know exactly what happened, my parents kept it from me" Aedion replied, Rowan took Aelin's hand in his and gave her a small squeeze.

"We are all family Aelin, no matter what none of us will look at you any different" Aedion took her other hand.

"Well Arobynn was the person who killed my parents, I don't know why we never spoke about it for obvious reasons" She let out a sigh; now the trembling started,

"Wait your telling us that the man who killed your parents is the same man who abducted you?" Aedion couldn't believe what he was hearing and by the looks of Rowan neither could he.

"Yup, he was.. I mean is a crime lord essentially, he can get whatever you want for a price, drugs, fire arms, information, you could even hire one of his men to kill someone if you really wanted too." She paused and looked up at both Aedion and Rowan who were both listening intently.

Aelin poured her heart out to them, how she was forced into a life of crime, starting off doing deals in back alleys and if she didn't make enough money she was beaten as a reminder, how she tried to run away and how she was punished with a broken leg. Eventually how she controlled her emotions and buried them deep, how she rose up through the ranks and became Arobynn's second in command if you like. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was forced to relieve that life, how she made others respect her, how she was made to tear up people's homes who owed money to Arobynn.

She took a shuddering breath and finally the tears fell, she had been so strong for so long that now she was leaning on Rowan and Aedion for support.

"I became so good at my job that it got to the point where I stopped caring about whether people lived or died and that was one of my biggest mistakes... A rival of Arobynn's moved in to his territory and started taking his clients which of course sent him in to a rage. It was the perfect plan kill two birds with one stone take out the competition and send a warning to everyone else... He sent me and three others; Wesley who you saw me with in the car park, Tern and... S...Sam." She took a deep breath and shook her head, she looked at Rowan sadness filled his eyes.

"Let's take a break, your coffee is cold." He said gently but she shook her head and began again.

"We did as we were told, we tore the house to the ground before we... we killed them, however no-one had told us there was two kids involved I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill two innocent children, but Tern did and he enjoyed it too, I flew into a rage when I seen those two boys on the floor, I beat Tern until Wesley and Sam pulled me off of him and man I did a good job of it too, but when we got back and I confronted Arobynn about the children I was shocked to hear that he had told Tern to take them out too. All that control was gone in a seconded I lunged for him and that was it, the scars on my back were punishment and a reminder to never go against him. That's when I decided to get out and the rest you know" She sighed her eyes were sore as was her throat and so was her heart.

She left out Sam's death because that was her burden to bear and hers alone...

Rowan couldn't believe the life this girl had lived no wonder she was like she was and it answered his question from earlier in the evening she had learned to fight because if she hadn't she would have been dead or worse. He looked at his friends face it was pale it had been slowly been drained of its colour as Aelin went on with her story. He turned to Aelin who was dry eyed and back to looking like the strong independent woman he had grown to care for.

"So why is he here now?" He asked gently, she looked at him there was a wild look in her eye and her lips turned up into a wicked grin.

"I defied him, I ran away again and this time I succeeded. He wants me back" Pride filled her voice as she spoke, he wasn't sure whether the look and sound of her should scare him or make him proud...


	9. Chapter 9

Aelin had laid he soul bare to them both, it felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders and she sagged in to the chair as relief washed over her, Rowan had refreshed her coffee and she had managed to pry her hands out of their grip so she could take a sip. A silence had fallen over them but it wasn't awkward. She still needed to think about her next move and they needed time to process what they had just learned. She couldn't help but feel guilty for dumping all this information on them like this. She turned to Aedion whose face was showing a mixture of emotions but the one that shone through was guilt.

"Aedion, don't blame yourself. What happened wasn't your fault it was the hand that I was given by fate, there was nothing anyone could have done even if they wanted to." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him gently. He nodded as he turned to look her in the eye; she smiled at him, and took another sip of her coffee. The shaking had stopped and her pounding heart had finally settled down.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rowan finally spoke; they both turned to him shocked as he had been so quiet.

"And I was starting to think an invisible cat stole your tongue." Aelin chuckled to herself, but the laughter was not shared; both Aedion and Rowan shot her a stern glare but Rowan was the first to speak.

"This isn't the time for joking around Aelin, what are you going to do?" His voice was low but it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he spoke like that.

She put her head in hands when a soft voice came from behind her.

"Can't we just got to the police?" Rowan, Aedion, and Aelin jumped and turned around to see Manon, Lysandra and Dorian looking at them.

"How long have you been awake?" Aedion asked as his heart slowed back down.

"We heard everything" She said even softer looking Aelin with tears in her eyes.

Aelin smiled, she got up and walked over to Lysandra and gave her a comforting hug. Then she walked over to the window and looked outside. She needed to think to work out what she was going to do; she couldn't run away because it would put her friends at risk.

"I'm going for a walk." She said grabbing her coat and headed out the door before anyone could voice their objections...

The room fell silent and everyone shifted in their seats.

"I'm going after her" Aedion said standing up to get his things,

"Let her have some space, she's just opened up some old wounds, and laid everything bare. She needs time to process as do we." Rowan said from his seat, his words made Aedion sink straight back to his chair. He hated to admit it but Rowan was right, he was desperate to help his cousin but he didn't know how, he grew up in a happy household with friends and family around him, he didn't know the rules of the street, he looked around the room at his childhood friends and could see they were all thinking the same as he was. Eventually Manon broke the silence.

"Come on guys" She pulled herself of the couch and stretched, she pulled both Lysandra and Dorian from their seats.

"What?" Aedion asked confused.

"She's one of us now; she has been from the moment she stepped into the gym the first time we met her, she needs to know that she doesn't have to do this alone and that we have her back. Otherwise she is going to be so worried looking out for all of us that she is going to start being careless" Manon was just saying what they were all thinking, Aedion grabbed his keys and his phone, but noticed her phone was on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"She's left her phone" Aedion pointed out.

"I know where she is" Rowan said as he was already over the threshold of the apartment.

The all walked into the gym and there she was beating the hell out of the punching bag, she had changed into her gym clothes her golden hair braided and her scars were out on show for the world to see. She looked different, moved differently to when she had fought Aedion; her moves were more graceful and lethal no one could take their eyes of off her she was a completely different person.

Aelin continued her flurry of attacks at the punching bag, she hadn't worked this hard for a very long time and her unbound knuckles had spilt and sweat was running down her face.

"You keep that up and you're going to damage your hand." Wesley said from the shadows.

"You're meant to be following me, not actually helping me, Arobynn found out he'll kill you" Aelin said between punches and gasps of breath, she glanced at Wesley and he shrugged.

"This is my punishment for helping you, hunting you down like a dog; stop dropping your left shoulder." He said circling her.

"I prefer fox." A wicked grin crossed her face. As she dealt her last blow before she stopped to look at him. He looked at her then nodded to her group of friends who were still stood at the doors of the gym.

Rowan was the first to make a move he strode up to Wesley the promise of violence in his face but before he could reach him Aelin stepped in the way.

She locked eyes with him

 _He's a friend_

 _He's the enemy_ Rowan's face darkened.

 _Try anything and your be on your ass before you lift your fist_

 _Is that a threat?_

 _Try me_ That feral smile crossed Aelin's lips again and Rowan backed down, she wasn't in the mood for him to push his luck tonight and with what he just saw he knew if they got into it, it would be brutal.

"Don't worry I was just leaving, I'll tell Arobynn you had a fight with your friends, that his plan worked." Wesley said stuffing his hands into his pockets and headed for the door, as he passed Aelin he nodded a sign of respect, and she returned it.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked her hands went to her hips,

"We have come to tell you, that you are not alone in this. You have us no matter how much you push us away we will stand by your side" Lysandra said walking over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Manon shouted as her and the three guys ran over, they all became a tangle mess of bodies and limbs.

Aelin burst into a smile as the warm feeling of friendship welled up inside her.

After they untangled themselves, Rowan made Aelin sit on the side of the ring and vanished to get the first aid kit when he came back he saw her up in the ring flipping and twirling about throwing herself from side to side and to the ground. Rowan stood and watched her for a minute; she had some style about her he walked up to the ring and called her over, Aelin groaned and walked over to him and slung herself down on the side of the ring and held out her hands while he looked at the damage. He looked at her hand and then opened the box that was sat next to her.

She was probing her hand when Rowan came back with the bandages.

"Would you stop that" He growled as he snatched back her hand for the tenth time. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue,

"And if you keep doing that I'll bite it" he said still looking over her hand making sure he had cleaned it up enough,

"I can't sit still with you fussing over me like this, my hands are fine" Aelin moaned as she tried to pull away her hand but Rowan held on to it tightly.

"With the way you prod them they'll never heal" this time he looked up at her and was hit with the full force of the puppy dog eyes.

"No, that won't work this time around, sit still." He ordered looking her dead in the face, she screwed up her face and poked her tongue out again Rowan lunged for her tongue with his mouth, but missed as Aelin leaned backwards too quickly and let out a squeal. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him using his free hand he slipped it around her waist so she couldn't move.

She smiled at him,

"If you want a kiss so bad Rowan then take one." She challenged him as she moved her face closer to his; he kept hold of her stare watching the hunger flash in her eyes. He pulled her waist closer to him and moved his face even closer to hers they were nose to nose now still staring deep in each other's eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips against hers, they were soft and smooth as they let the passion that had been building up the last couple of days take over, she slipped her wrist free and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, she felt like she couldn't get enough. Rowan teased her mouth and tongue with his and when she returned the favour he gently bit down on her tongue, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I told you I'd bite it." He grinned at her and she just smiled back they were totally lost in each other, when they heard giggles coming from behind Rowan.

"Took you two long enough" Lysandra and Manon said in unison as they hunched over clutching their stomachs because they were holding on to the laughter.

"I guess you two are finally a couple now" Aedion shouted across the gym, Rowan turned back to Aelin who had blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Well are we?" She managed to get out as she looked at him, he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, this time when he pulled away she was left breathless.

"Does that answer your question?" He smiled at her and continued to bandage her hands...


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning when the group finally made it to their respected homes. Aelin had received a text from Wesley. Arobynn had bought the story that Wesley had fabricated which meant that she had some time to think and plan her next move.

She said good night to Aedion and went into her room; she hadn't even changed before she collapsed on the bed and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

When Aelin finally awoke she was gasping for breath and sweat poured down her the back of her neck and down her spine as she sat up and looked around her surroundings, she took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at her alarm clock it was almost midday. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown and slipped on her slippers. She slipped out of her bedroom and made her way to the hallway when she heard hushed voices, it sounded like Aedion and Rowan.

She stopped short of the end of the hallway and stood listening, she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help it.

"I still can't believe how much she's been through. I don't know how to even look at her now. I should have done more." Aedion was sitting at the dining room table with Rowan, Rowan had turned up for Aelin for their date but when Aedion had told him she was still asleep they both thought it might be a good idea to let her sleep. The date could wait her health was more important especially with the way she worked herself last night.

"She's family Aedion, you won't see her any differently, and she is still Aelin, we have all changed in the last 10 years. She's just had to grow up in a different way to us." Rowan put his hand on Aedion's shoulder he knew that his friend was struggling with what Aelin had divulged the night before, hell even he didn't know what to say about it.

"Yeah but how are we meant to help her, we don't know what this man is capable of. I just don't want her to feel like she is shouldering it all on her own, she's already worrying about all of us. I guess I'm worried about losing her again." Aedion sighed and put his head in his hands, hearing Aedion's words Aelin's heart swelled any thoughts she did have of leaving were instantly dispelled.

She silently made her way back to her room and open and closed the door loudly to announce she was up and then she made her way to the kitchen, the coffee was already made she poured herself a cup no one said a word as she made her way over to the two men who were nursing their coffees, she kissed Rowan on the cheek and sat next to Aedion.

"Morning or should I say afternoon. Why didn't one of you wake me?" She asked after a sip of coffee, she felt a little guilty for not saying anything about the conversation she had over herd but she thought it best not to mention it.

"We thought you could do with the lie in." Aedion smiled at her as she leaned back in her chair and stretched,

"Well I'm going to have this and go for a run; you two care to join me?" She asked as she braided her hair and took another sip of coffee.

"You shouldn't over do it" Aedion looked at her his face was full of concern, Rowan was nodding in agreement.

"I suppose old age will do that to you." Aelin smiled at the two men as she got up to return to her room. When she reappeared she was clad in some workout clothes her phone in one hand and headphones in the other.

"If you two old men don't want to come join me then I suggest you two clean up here, this place is a pig sty." She smiled sorting out her playlist as she went to the front door and pulled on her shoes.

"Aren't you forgetting something, like our date?" Rowan shouted across to her.

"Oh we still have time, but as I won't be able to train because of my hands I still need to be active" Aelin said with indifference and then she was gone.

Aedion looked around the apartment she was right this place was a mess; he stretched his arms over his head and got up.

"So where are you two going for your date?" He asked Rowan, who was still nursing a steaming cup of coffee,

"Well I'll admit I asked Lysandra for some help and she suggested the aquarium then to the fun fair which is being held just outside of Rifthold." Rowan answered rubbing his hands over his face then he looked down his arm prodding his tattoo.

"But before we do that I need to go to the tattoo parlour to book an appointment." He said more to himself then to Aedion, who had stopped what he was doing to look at him.

"If my cousin comes home with a tattoo, I'm holding you personally responsible, what you having done?" He said as he continued to do the dishes,

"Just some more to my sleeve I have been meaning to get it finished, but I haven't had the time to go in and see Ren, speaking of Ren where is he, he hasn't been at the gym for a while and he wasn't at the friendly either." Rowan finished prodding his tattoo and looked up at Aedion, who seemed to be thinking,

"I heard his dad didn't want him fighting anymore so he packed it in, when you see him ask him. Could you do me a favour and take all these books and put them in Aelin's room, she'll go nuts if they get ruined." Aedion said nodding to a stack of books on the kitchen counter. Rowan did as he was asked

Aelin's room was a total death trap, books and clothes were strewn all over her bed and floor, cosmetics were scattered all over her dresser more clothes were falling out of her closet and her chest of draws, he could smell Lavender it was subtle not over powering. He placed the books down on the bed as was about to leave when the bedroom door flew open.

"What are you doing in here?" Aelin asked she wasn't angry just shocked to find Rowan in her bedroom, her hands instantly went to her hips which made Rowan smile at her, she hadn't been gone all that long but her face was red and there was a gleam of sweat covering her body, which her crop top showed of perfectly. Rowan drank in the sight of her, as she stood waiting for his answer.

"Well now we are dating I thought I should get to know you better." He said sarcastically,

"Mmmmm, well do you mind if you get to know me better in the living room so I can go shower and change, where are we going?" She said walking deeper into her room.

Rowan knew he could have fun with this; he crossed his arms and leaned against the bed,

"Tattoo parlour, then I don't really have anything planned." He shrugged his shoulders as Aelin whipped round to look at him,

"Then how do I know what to wear?" She whined, a devilish grin crossed Rowans face. She walked over to Rowan and put her hands on his chest and looked up at him,

"Don't even think about it." He said knowing full well what she was about to do, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, he could feel her warmth through his clothes and rested his chin on the top of her head so he didn't have to see those damn puppy dog eyes she used so well.

"Well if you're going to be like that go wait for me with Aedion, I won't be long I promise." She pried herself away from him and continued to fish through her clothes looking for things to wear. Rowan chuckled to himself as he did as he was told and joined Aedion in the front room; he sat on the couch with his friend to watch some programme Aedion had thrown on the TV.


	11. Chapter 11

Aelin stood in front of her mirror and looked herself over, she had showered and changed her clothes about 100 times already and she still couldn't decide on what to wear, so she pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top, not exactly the best dressed for a date but she didn't know where she was going so how could she dress appropriately. She applied minimal make up and ran a brush quickly through her hair. She grabbed her handbag and headed into the living room, where Rowan was waiting.

She put her handbag on the dining room table and walked over to the couch Aedion was nowhere to be seen and Rowan was sprawled out one arm tucked behind his head and the other covering his eyes,

"I didn't take that long did I, Hey Rowan, Rowan" Aelin said as loud as she dared but Rowan didn't even stir she put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh, she was about to go to the kitchen when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on to the couch, she fell on top of Rowan and let out a yelp and he started chuckling,

"You scared the hell out of me" She said using her free hand to hit him on the arm playfully which caused him to just smile at her,

"That sound you just made was pretty cute I wonder if I can get you to do it again." He teased as he started to tickle her in the ribs which sent her in to hysterics, Aelin finally managed to wriggle free from his grip. Rowan pulled himself up and off of the couch,

"Are you ready now?" He asked while stretching,

"No you messed up my hair I'm going to need to redo it now." Aelin said heading back to her bedroom but before she could even get around the couch Rowan grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a hug,

"You look fine babe." He said kissing the top of her head,

"Wait did you just call me babe?" She asked spinning around to face him,

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason." She smiled at her boyfriend it still hadn't hit her that even with Arobynn breathing down her neck that she was actually happy with her life,

"So that's why you're smiling like a madwoman?" He shook his head and smiled,

"Anyway we can go now." She said as Rowan reluctantly let go of her, she grabbed her handbag and headed for the front door, and Rowan followed behind.

They arrive at the tattoo parlour and head inside, Rowan walks straight up to the counter and the smiling secretary who was practically falling all over him, Aelin wondered around the waiting area looking at all the designs that hung on the wall when a friendly voice lifted her from her thoughts,

"Aelin, what are you doing here?" Ren said as he walked over to her with a smile,

"You work here?" She asked a bit dumbfounded,

"Yeah, I'm one of the artists want something done?" He raised an eyebrow, Aelin looked at him and then back at the artwork on the walls and chewed her bottom lip.

"If you get one then you can protect me from Aedion, he'll kill me if you went home with a tattoo." Rowan's voice broke her thoughts as he walked over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Anyway where have you been hiding, you haven't been at the gym for a while." Rowan turned his attention to Ren, who shrugged,

"Dad wanted me to stop, he was getting worried after the injury I sustained last year." There was sadness behind his voice,

"Give it time and you'll be back just don't overdo it, anyway can you pencil me in some when I would really like to stop walking round with a half finished sleeve." Rowan said thrusting his arm out to make a point,

"Well I had a cancelation for tomorrow so I have a free seat at 8pm that any good?" Ren said looking at his diary chewing on the end of his pen.

Rowan looked at Aelin,

"Don't look at me I'm working tomorrow I'm on the late shift 6 till 11." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at one of the portfolios that was on the small table,

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow at 8." Rowan said signalling to Aelin that he was ready to go,

"Hey Aelin, if you want anything done let me know." Ren said smiling at the pair, who was heading out the shop,

"Hey Ren, I have an idea, you draw something up for me, surprise me and I'll have it done, don't worry about the size I'm not after anything small, it's for my back." And with that and a smile she and Rowan left.

The car drive was filled with music and Aelin and Rowan's terrible singing, eventually they arrived at the aquarium and Aelin's eyes lit up, she had seen this place advertised and had been meaning to visit the fact that Rowan had brought her here made her heart swell. Rowan was staring at her,

"If you don't want to go in then we can go somewhere else." Rowan said in a serious tone with the look to match as he started the car,

"No way, I've been meaning to come here for ages," Aelin whined as she shot Rowan her famous puppy dog eyes,

"You are so easy to wind up; I'll never get bored of the faces you make." He said pulling her in for a kiss before getting out the car.

They walked hand in hand around the aquarium; Rowan couldn't help but smile at the faces Aelin made whenever she saw something she said was cute. They must have walked around at least three times because she didn't want to miss anything even when Rowan said he would bring her again, and she must have taken hundreds of pictures on her phone and a couple of selfies which he was dead against, but had done it to make her happy.

They stopped at the gift shop, Aelin ended up with a stuffed fish which had fallen in love with and a couple of bits she wanted for her room, Rowan was carrying the bags in one had while his free one was around Aelin's waist she was carrying the stuffed in her arms and making it give Rowan kisses on the cheek, he instantly regretted buying it for her. They walked to the car when they noticed someone was leaning against it.

Rowan could feel Aelin tense up under his arm and her closer to him, he looked down at her and the colour in her face which was there only moment ago had been replaced with a deathly pale colour. Aelin looked at the man who was leaning against Rowan's car and her blood ran cold she held back the trembling that threatened to take over, she felt Rowan pull her in closer.

She looked up at him and he looked at her,

The unspoken words shone in his eyes,

 _You okay?_

 _Let me deal with this_

He reluctantly nodded he knew this was something she had to do, no matter how much he wanted to protect her. They continued their walk to the car she didn't take her eyes off of the smiling man for a second.

"Nice to see that I still make you disgusted. I should be hurt but I'm actually flattered." The man said pushing away from the car to face her.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want Tern?" Aelin said tilting her head to one side, her voice was cold and dead, Rowan was taken back with surprise whenever someone from her past shows up she turns into a completely different person, it worried him how cold and deadly she could be.

"Just making sure you're not running away, Arobynn wants you to come home Celaena just save us all the trouble and come with us, it's where you belong after all. I can see it in your eyes that this life is boring you." Tern smiled and it wasn't pretty, it was filled with malice and hate.

"Screw you Tern, you've caused trouble now climb back to the hole you escaped from." Aelin spat,

"Looks like I have hit a nerve, enjoy the rest of your date Celaena, I'll see you soon enough" Tern laughed as he walked away. Rowan squeezed Aelin as she took a deep breath,

"You okay?" He asked, she nodded at him and gave him a small smile,

"Tern knows how to get under my skin, just by showing his face will do the trick." She sighed as Rowan opened the car door for her and stuffed the bags of shopping in the boot before getting in the driver's seat,

"Today is our day, so put it out of your mind, he's tomorrow's problem. Are you hungry?" He said starting the car and turning to look her, all she did was nod.

Without saying anything else Rowan drove to the next destination, the drive was silent and Aelin was staring out of the car window, when Rowan eventually pulled over, and looked at her,

"If you're not feeling this date anymore we can go home." There was a sound of disappointment in his voice; his low deep voice shook her from her thoughts and she shook her head,

"N-no Rowan I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't let him get under my skin but I can't help it." Aelin sighs, she turns in the seat of the car and looks at him, and she reaches out and caresses his cheek, Rowan turns and kisses the palm of her hand.

"Come on lets go I'm starving. For the rest of our date you have my full attention, I promise." Aelin smiled at her worried boyfriend, she couldn't let Tern ruin a date they had been meaning to have.

The rest of the journey to the quaint little restaurant Aelin kept her thoughts on the present not the future or the past.

"Oh Aedion told me you have an important match coming up, why didn't you tell me?" She shifted in her seat and turned down the music so she could talk to Rowan.

"It's not that important it's just another match to get ready for the season the only difference is there are points involved." He said matter of factly not taking his eyes off of the road as he pulled into the car park and parked up.

"When are you going to decide what you're going to do, MMA or gymnastics? You're going to have to make a choice sooner or later." He said getting out of the car, Aelin sighed it was the one question everyone had been asking her that she still wasn't sure of.

"Well I'll be working full time soon, there is a position open at the cafe plus the owner is thinking of making it in to a dinner which means more hours and more money so, I guess once that's been decided I'll figure the rest out afterwards." She said getting out the car and tucking herself under Rowan's arm.

He kissed the top of her head and guided her to the waitress who was stood at the front of house.

She showed them to their table and they sat down, they ordered some drinks and looked at the menu, Rowan hadn't pulled any punches on their first date; the restaurant was elegant and somewhat expensive.

By the time they had finished at the restaurant Aelin felt like she could explode with the amount of food she had consumed.

"Thank you Rowan, I've had a lovely day." Aelin said wrapping her arms around his neck,

"It's not over yet there is still one place left and it's the perfect time to go." A mischievous smile lit up Rowan's face Aelin was about to question him but before she could speak Rowan's lips pressed against hers, passion filled the space between them and their kiss became more hungry by the second. Rowan pulled away and smiled down at Aelin who was blushing.

They arrived at the travelling fun fair which was all little up, everything Aelin was thinking was expelled by the lights twinkling away, and it could have been out of one of the many romance novels she had read in the last couple of months. She looked at Rowan who had just finished parking the car.

"You bought me to the fair?" She squeaked with happiness,

"No, we are just going to look at it from here before we go on home." Sarcasm dripped off of every word, but before he could even gauge a reaction Aelin was out of the car and walking off towards the entrance, Rowan shook his head, something so small like a date to the fun fair made her so happy, it made him wonder what else had gone on in her life that she hadn't spoke about.

He jogged to catch up with her and caught her hand in his and stopped dead to spin her in to his arms,

"You know I should get some kind of reward for making such a good job on this date." He smiled looking down at his beaming girlfriend; she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before wiggling free and running off.

"If you want a reward you're going to have to find me." She sang as she ran off into the crowd without a second thought.

Rowan chuckled this was the first time he had seen her so happy and relaxed, he quickly made his way in the direction she had disappeared. She wasn't too hard to find in all fairness she had made it pretty easy for him. She was stood at the one of the stalls looking at the prizes, he quietly made his way up behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders enveloping her in a hugs from behind, she was staring at the stuffed dogs swing on the hooks,

"Want one?" He whispered into her ear,

"You would never get one, all these games are rigged you know." She sighed leaning her head back into his warm chest,

"That's not what I asked, do you want one?" He asked a little more firmly, she nodded.

Rowan showed exactly who he was, he was a man of his word by the time they were getting ready to leave Aelin's arms where full of stuffed animals but the one she had fallen in love with was the massive dog which Rowan was carrying in his arms. They were walking back to the car when Rowan noticed Aelin was looking off in the distant.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping in her way,

"I just don't want this night to end, plus we didn't even get to ride the Ferris wheel." She gave a small smile,

"Well why don't we go put all these in the car and then go and ride the Ferris wheel. I can't have my girl all upset now can I." At his suggestion Aelin's small smile was replaced with a massive grin.

They got to the Ferris wheel just in time for the last ride of the night, it was the perfect ending to their first date, Rowan was pretty pleased with himself as he was sat in the car with Aelin snuggled up to him as they rode to the top of the Ferris wheel, he looked down at Aelin who was staring at all of Rifthold which was laid bare before them.

"You know it is meant to be good luck to kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel." He spoke softly as Aelin looked up at him, she fluttered her long eyelashes at him the unspoken words, that magical bond between them let him know exactly what she was thinking and he bent down and kissed her softly. Eventually the ride came to a stop and they made their way back to the car which was now the only car in the parking lot. Aelin felt like she was on cloud nine, but as the car ride back to Rifthold loomed in front of her so was the reality that Arobynn and whatever he had planned was getting closer, he was taking his time and it was making Aelin very uneasy.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had past and Arobynn still hadn't made his move which was making Aelin very jumpy, she had barely seen Aedion and her friends between work and the individual training sessions she was having with Burllo, she was either up and out the house before Aedion woke up or back when he was asleep.

Aelin was sat at the dining room table looking through the paper; she had managed to save up enough money to afford an apartment and with work being steady and it now being a dinner and not a cafe she was on a higher rate of pay. She found an advert for a place to rent that was 5 minutes away from the gym and work so she decided to take a look at it and made the call she had just finished when she heard footsteps heading her way.

"Oh my God, your actually here" Aedion mocked her as he came through the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. Aelin just shot him a glare and continued to read the paper while eating her last bit of toast,

"You got the day off today then?" He asked collapsing into the chair next to her,

"Yes, finally and everyone else is either working or training so it's a day by myself." She said looking up at him giving her eyes a break from the small newspaper print. Aelin still hadn't told Aedion that she was planning to move out and it did make her feel a bit guilty because they were so close but they both needed the space especially with as their relationships were becoming more serious, not that she had seen Rowan in what felt like an eternity.

Aelin was enjoying her relaxed morning with her cousin but the conversation was brought to an end when he had to get off to the gym and she received a text message,

"Why don't you stop by the gym, I know everyone would be happy to see you." Aedion asked as he was getting ready to leave,

"I have a few errands to run, I'll pop in when I have finished, is Rowan in today?" She said collapsing on to the couch,

"Yeah, Burllo has him working a bit harder than normal, apparently the other gym has a new fighter and he isn't too bad from what I have heard. Anyway I'm off I'll see you later" Aedion said with a shrug and left.

Aelin pulled her phone from her pocket to look at the text she had received, she didn't recognise the number so continued to read it,

 _Celaena, I need to talk to you, call me when you're free._

 _W_

She instantly called the number; she hadn't heard from Wesley for a while and all of a sudden out of the blue he needed to talk, something was wrong, the phone rang and rang until eventually he answered.

"Hey, you said you need to talk... Yeah I can meet you there... Alright see you in a bit." Aelin hung up the phone and pulled up Rowan's number, she was about to call him when Aedion's voice rang through her head ' _Burllo has him working a bit harder than normal'_ with training and work he was bound to be exhausted; and if she told him she was going to meet with Wesley he would insist on coming a smile crept on to Aelin's face 'territorial old git' she thought as she pulled herself off of the couch, Aedion hadn't left her the car as he and Lysandra were going on a date tonight so she would have to walk it, she walked into her now semi clean bedroom and looked for something to wear and settled for some sweat pants and a loose fitting top grabbed her headphones and phone, grabbed her apartment keys and headed out to meet Wesley.

Wesley was sat at a table in the back of the cafe nursing what looked like water, Aelin pulled out her head phones and walked over to him; he looked pale and was nursing a split lip and a decent size black eye.

"You look like hell." Aelin said softly slumping down into the seat across from him,

"You have Arobynn to thank for this, for my misplaced trust as he called it." Wesley said pointing to his split lip; Aelin put her head in her hands and took a deep breath,

"For helping me you mean." Aelin sighed

"Anyway the reason I called you here, do you know who has challenged your boyfriend?" He looked at Aelin waiting for her reaction, she smiled only slightly.

"Well?" He pushed.

"Well nothing whoever it is will have his ass handed to them, nothing to worry about there." Aelin shrugged and felt some weight lift from her shoulders.

Wesley's face darkened, which caused the weight that, had just lifted to be pressed right back on her shoulders but this time harder.

"They haven't told you have they?" He pushed harder.

"Spit it out!" Aelin spat she was no longer in the mood for games.

"Arobynn sent a formal invitation to Rowan, which he accepted; it's basically an underground fight there is only one rule no weapons." Wesley spoke quiet and slow, watching her. waiting for her reaction,

"Who is the challenger?" She asked her voice cold.

"Cain." As he spoke that name the wind was knocked out of her, her face drained of all colour and she felt sick.

She left without another, Wesley followed after her silently he knew that face he had seen it many times before.

Many thoughts ran through Aelin's head,

 _Why hadn't he told me, why hadn't Aedion told me._

Rage filled her veins as she walked quickly down the street. She found herself at the gym quicker then she had anticipated, she didn't know quite what she was going to say but she didn't care, Wesley grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Celaena you know this is exactly what Arobynn wants, he knew they would keep it from you because they care about you, come on think it through." Wesley pleaded with her, he knew the slippery slope she was on he had seen her on it before with Sam but he didn't want to use that against her as he knew that could push her over the edge. She said nothing as she twisted her arm out of his grip and stormed in to the gym.

The doors swung open with a loud bang, she scanned the gym and found Rowan in the ring, all eyes were on her but she was completely over taken by anger that she didn't care. Wesley walked in behind her, he felt guilty this whole situation was his fault after all he was the one that told her.

Aelin marched up to the ring ignoring Aedion who had tried to talk to her; Rowan had stopped what he was doing and looked at his girlfriend then at Wesley behind her looking rather sheepish and he knew he was in trouble.

She got up into the ring and stood up to him,

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked calmly, the calm before the storm Rowan knew he had to say the right thing or he was done for this was a side of her no one here apart from Wesley had seen and he didn't know what to expect.

"Because I knew you would say no." He said softly, he felt the atmosphere turn cold and the expression on Aelin's face didn't fill him with much confidence on his talking his way out of it.

"That's it, that's your pathetic excuse, because I'll say no. Your damn right I'll say no. You're not doing it." She spat then a colourful assortment of curses finds its way out of her mouth.

"And you, did you even try and talk him out of this?" She turned to Aedion, who put his hands up defensively,

"Yes I did, but he is as stubborn as you, he convinced me to let him fight." Aedion said sternly. Aelin shook her head and burst out laughing,

"You're both damned fools, idiot's complete idiots." She paced the ring she needed a plan and fast, she knew Cain and his movements he was a brute and a killer he was one of the worse killers she came across when she was in Arobynn's circle he didn't use a weapon he liked to do it with his bare hands feeling the life leave his victims, she shuddered at the thought of Cain's hands around Rowan's throat.

"He's a good fighter Aelin, he'll be fine." Dorian spoke up, Aelin whipped around to Dorian with a face that told him to keep his mouth shut, even Lysandra and Manon had kept their distance.

"Yes, he's a good fighter, but none of you know what Cain is capable of." She spat, she wasn't in the mood to listen to this crap, and Rowan grabbed her arm and span her to face him,

"Then help me, train me if you like prepare me for the fight." Rowan asked,

The words came up before she could stop them,

"HE'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted.

The whole gym was silent,

"Take me to Arobynn." Aelin turned to Wesley still in Rowan's grip.

"You are not going to Arobynn." Both Aedion and Rowan said in unison, Wesley also shook his head,

"I'm more inclined to agree with those two, I'm not leading you in to the lion's den." He said moving deeper in to the gym, Aelin felt her temper rise again.

"Then I'll find someone who will gladly lead me to the lion's den." She shot back and got out of Rowan's grip and climbs out of the ring, and headed for the door.

"You're meeting the same fate as Sam and become the Marta just like you said he was." Wesley suddenly spoke he knew now was the only chance he would get to bring up Sam while she was fighting the conflicting emotions,

She stopped short of the doors when she turned around to face Wesley,

"Don't you dare bring him in to this." The threats clear in her voice, Wesley knew he was walking on egg shells but he need to help his friend.

"Who's Sam?" Lysandra finally spoke up in a somewhat sheepish voice, before Aelin could deny his existence Wesley spoke again,

"Sam was Aelin's boyfriend before Arobynn had him killed." He kept his eyes fixed on Aelin and knew she was near breaking point.

"Wesley, I'm warning you. One more word of him and I'll tear your throat out." Aelin's voice was deadly calm and there was violence flashing in her eyes.

Wesley walked closer to her, toeing the dangerously thin line that had been drawn in the sand not long before he helped her leave Arobynn before she got herself killed.

"Sam was killed because he loved Aelin, Arobynn didn't like how close he had become, it wasn't out of jealousy it was out of fear, Aelin had become to reckless and more untameable and Arobynn didn't like it, to break her spirit he sent Sam into an ambush led by Cain, and Sam knew it was a trap but he knew it would be the last straw for her, with my help instead of throwing herself down the long slide to hell she would have ridden she got out and she blames herself for his death." Wesley's words hit home and Aelin snapped before she could reach him Aedion grabbed hold of her, she let him restrain him let his massive arms practically hug her, she closed her eyes.

 _Arobynn is the one who caused all of this pain and suffering, now it's his turn._ The darkness in her mind spoke softly like a mother coaxing a child to eat the greens they didn't want to. She wiggled out of Aedions arms and turned back to the doors and started walking.

"If Arobynn wants a fight, he'll get one." She said as she swiftly left.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone gaped at the double doors that Aelin had just stormed through and let out collective breath,

"She certainly is a force to be reckoned with" Manon was the first to speak,

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Lysandra asked looking between Aedion, Rowan and Wesley.

Aedion shrugged he didn't know what to do, he had never seen this side of Aelin before she was like wild fire on the path of destruction, before he could say anything Wesley spoke up,

"Well she'll do either one of two things, cool off and plan something or she'll go straight to Arobynn. But with the way she is right now I think she'll head for Arobynn." He said softly deep in thought.

Aedion looked at Rowan,

"I told you we shouldn't have kept this from her." He had hated the idea the moment Rowan had told him but he trusted his friend and went along with the plan anyway and now he regretted it.

Rowan didn't move he had been feeling guilty enough as it was but now it was unbearable.

Even with the violence, anger and the other emotions that flashed behind her eyes the one that struck him like a knife to the heart was fear, when she had shouted at him fear was in her eyes a unspoken request to him, for him to stand down and he hadn't listened in his stubbornness and his want to protected her, and now she was walking right in the path he had been trying to avoid. The tension was still thick in the air no one really knew what to do.

Aelin's anger was still raging through her veins, she needed to think she started running to clear her head she didn't really care where she was going but she just needed to clear her head, eventually she had come to a stop she looked around she had gotten so carried away she hadn't realised where her legs had taken her to. She looked up at the iron gates that loomed in front of her; it was the cemetery where her parents were laid to rest; she only knew about this place thanks to an old newspaper article that Arobynn had left lying around shortly after he had taken her. She took a deep breath and walked inside the gates she was instantly cold and a chill ran down her spine.

But she kept on walking, searching until she found them, two gravestones with her mother and her father's names written on them. It was the first time she had been here in the 10 years since their death, Arobynn had always thought he had kept it from her but she kept that knowledge locked away tightly hoping to finally be able to come and pay her respects and to say the good bye that she had never been able to do. Anger raged through her again when she thought about the past and how it had made her, even Arobynn couldn't fathom what he had managed to create.

The leash that she had made herself wear all this time was finally coming loose, he had taken her parents away from her, and Sam and now he was threatening to take away the last bit of happiness she had. Aelin knelt down and touched the two stones in front of her, so many things were running through her head but the faces of her loved ones stood out the most, the friends she had made here, the cousin she had finally been reunited with and lover who treated her as an equal. And then flashed the people whose lives had been lost at his hands, her mother and father, Sam, those twin boys who had been murdered in cold blood and the countless others whose blood stained her hands.

She wouldn't cry for them, they wouldn't want that and she wouldn't get revenge for them not by spilling blood, she needed to do more. There was a new flame that flickered in her heart not the wild untameable fire but a controlled fire a fire of love and fight, with that new found light Aelin said good bye to her parents and to the girl she was to Celaena who she had been holding on to even when she used her true name.

She rose from her kneeling position and without looking back she headed back to the gym, if she was going to do this she couldn't do it alone. Aelin Galathynius was like the phoenix rising from the ashes, she started to run the plan forming in her mind with every thud of the pavement her shoes made.

"Well we can't just sit here; we said we would do this together." Lysandra said softly to the men who were sat thinking. Even Chaol and Dorian were trying to come up with ideas but everything anyone came up with was being shot down by Wesley who was looking at it from Arobynn's point of view.

Manon and Lysandra had been pacing backwards and forwards which had started shortly after Aelin had left.

"Even I can't gauge what Celaena... Sorry Aelin is thinking, right now. She's always described her temper as a monster to be kept locked up." Wesley sighed his head in his hands, for a moment everyone was silent.

"Are you the devil? As soon as your name is spoken you appear." Dorian said looking past everyone and at the Aelin who was stood at the door. She was smiling a wolfs smile,

"I know what we are going to do. That's if you still want to help." There was no malice or anger in her voice when she spoke just determination.

"Should we be worried about the sudden change?" Rowan asked cocking his head to the side with a raise of an eyebrow. Aelin's smile got bigger as Rowan watched her. He could see there was something completely he asked the question before his mind could even think about it.

"So what's the plan fireheart?"


	15. Chapter 15

Aelin was walking through the docks, the roughest part of Rifthold. After hours of coming up with a plan with Wesley and the others they still had nothing, so she decided the best plan of action would be to confront Arobynn about the looming fight between Rowan and Cain.

Rowan was adamant that he would parctipate but Aelin was just as adamant that he wouldn't, the argument had lasted for hours, so instead of trying to reason with Rowan she would offer something to Arobynn. She knew she was practically throwing herself in front of a freight train and she would defientitly have it when Rowan and Aedion found out about it but if Rowan wasn't going to back down what else could she do.

Aelin was completely dressed in black from head to toe and had managed to get hold of Harding one of Arobynn's lackeys who had agreed to take her to him, she kept to the shadows. She had told her friends that she was working late tonight, hoping they wouldn't go to the diner to see her. She arrived at the warehouse and found both Tern and Harding leaning up against the wall.

"You're late." Tern sneered at her, she shrugged her shoulders biting her tongue she need them to take her to Arobynn so she need to keep them sweet. Without another word the two men pushed off of the wall and started walking Aelin followed close behind, she had turned her phone off and no one knew where she was not even Wesley who had been staying with Dorian for the time being.

They walked into another warehouse and Aelin was instantly hit with the smell of stale alcohol and smoke, she could have choked on but she held it together, she kept vigilant noting where all the exists were, what could be used as a weapon if she need it, how many people were around and sizing them up.

Harding and Tern lead her in to the back room which was made up into a make shift office, and there they were both Cain and Arobynn, Aelin stood in front of the desk as Harding and Tern closed and guarded the door, she was trapped, and with Cain around there was no way she could fight her way out of this, she took a deep breath and sat in the chair lazily, acting like she never left his clutches she rolled her head having a good look around the room.

"A bit dank and dark for you isn't it?" Aelin asked sweetly looking at Arobynn who had been watching her the minute she had walked into the room.

"It is but it's out of the way and no one bothers us, so in a sense it's of perfect use, but you're not here to help with the interior design." He smiled,

"Quite right, straight to business then." She leaned back in the chair and brought her left leg to rest on her right knee,

"The fight you so graciously wish to host between Rowan and Cain, I've come to purpose a counter offer." She said with a bored tone, she needed to play this right or it could all backfire. Arobynn narrowed his eyes carefully examining her like an animal watching its prey.

"And what could you possibly offer me that would change my mind?" He asked but his body language told her he was interested, he was leaning forward he had his fingers pressed to his lips as his elbows rested on the desk between them.

A smile crossed Aelins lips,

"Well we all know there is bad blood between Cain and I, so I say let us fight and see who really the best among us is. It would make a rather interesting fight and would make much more money if you open it up to the underground patrons for betting and of course formal invitations to your clients. Let them see what happens when someone disappoints the great Arobynn Hammel." Aelin let the words fall from her lips in a very seductive way, she seen the delight flash in his eyes and when she looked up at Cain to appeal to him she knew she had them both hook line and sinker.

Arobynn thought for a moment, but Aelin knew he had already made up his mind; she made a show of her boredom and looked down at her nails, which were in desperate need of attention. After a small moment of silence Arobynn finally spoke,

"It will take me at least 2 weeks to arrange such a thing, and am I lead to believe that you don't want your precious friends to know about the deal you have just made?" There was the doubt she was waiting for as well as the threat of being outed.

She rose from her chair with grace and elegance; she walked around to the door and stood in front of Tern and Harding,

"Make the arrangements and when it comes to my friends, invite them you will anyway so I'll be honest I don't practically care. Now please excuse me I have some other things I have to attend to." She shrugged her shoulders making herself seem bored of the conversation. All it took was a nod from Arobynn to let her know that he took the deal, Harding and Tern moved from the door.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Celaena; I'll contact you once the arrangements are set." Arobynn said as she was leaving, she could feel the smile on his lips as she confidently walked out of the warehouse this time unaccompanied. She kept up the charade all the way to the gym just in case someone was watching. She walked through the double doors and let loose a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. When she finally got her racing heart back under control she opened her eyes and was confronted by Wesley, Aedion and Rowan.

"Since when have all of you become best friends?" Aelin asked with disinterest walking straight past them to the girls changing room, she needed to start getting ready for this fight, now that it was set.

When she remerged the three men flanked her,

"You weren't at work." Aedion was the first to make the statement.

"And you weren't at home." Wesley said cocking his head to the side.

"And you have only just arrived here, so the question is where have you been?" Rowan was stood in front of her.

"What is this, an interrogation?" She threw her hands up and rested one on her hip raising her eyebrows in question. She pushed her way through the three of them and made her way to the bench to wrap her hands

The realisation of where she had been hit the three men and they all just stared at her.

"You went to Arobynn." Rowan said softly not a question but a statement, she looked at the hurt on his face and her heart broke a little bit, she nodded, Rowan grabbed her arm and nearly lifted her off her feet.

"Why?" He growled, Aelin had to admit he was pretty damn hot when he furious at her like this. She yanked her arm back and walked over to the punch bag and started to warm herself up, she needed to take this fight seriously or she was going to lose.

"Aelin talk to me, stop shouldering all this on your own." Rowan said to her softly, Rowan looked to Aedion pleading for help.

"Talk to us Aelin." Aedion pushed.

"Oh for crying out loud. You don't get it do you. This was never about any of you, it's all been about me, if I don't make the moves for his stupid game then he is going to hurt the people I love. It's my fault I broke my own rules, never fall in love, never get attached, and never let in your emotions, and I have broken every single one of them since meeting you and the girls Arobynn knows exactly where to put the pressure now and I have made it easy for him." She took a deep breath and started hitting the punch bag hard.

"If you keep working yourself like that, you're going to tire out before Cain, you need to keep from getting hit, your smaller so you're quicker, his punches will be harder but if you hit him in the right spots then your be fine." Wesley sighed rubbing his forehead turning to Rowan and Aedion.

"It's obvious what's going on here she's traded places with Rowan and is going to fight Cain, and we are going to need to help her if she is going to win, you need to be the muscle and I'll be the brain see what I can dig up on Cain, when is the fight?" He spoke like a commander ordering troops before asking Aelin the question.

"2... Weeks... from... now." She breathed heavily.

"We need to work on your cardio, stop hitting the bag and go for a run, we haven't got long before your fight. Also I think it would be a good idea for you to train with the girls too, get you more agile, you have been slacking lately." Wesley ordered, without protest Aelin did as she was told, with Aedion and Rowan following her after a pointed look from Wesley.

Everyone knew there was no point in arguing with Aelin she had already made the deal and she wasn't going to back down. So all they could do was help. Rowan didn't like the idea of his Fireheart in the ring at an underground fight, it made his blood roar in his veins but it was something she was doing for him and he had to trust her, and he did more than she would know.


	16. Authors Note

**Authors note.**

 **Hey guys,**

 **First off I want to say a massive thank you for your continued support, to know that you guys love reading my adaption of Thorne of Glass makes me extremely happy and I have loved writing it for you. As it stands I am not ending it just yet, I set my self a goal of 1,000+ words a day and I have been doing that, however I have hit a wall with where I want the story to go. Yes I'm suffering with the dreaded writers block.**

 **Plus life at home has become really busy, so my time to sit down and write is decreasing. Doing fan fiction was a way to clear my head while I suffered with writers block with an originally story of mine that I have been writing; however it feels like the fan fiction has taken over slightly.**

 **Please don't take this as the end I will be continuing the story I have a few ideas but I'm starting to doubt myself on the direction of where the story is going, reading it back especially the last two chapters I have kind of contradicted myself within my writing.**

 **I also have a few other fan fiction ideas that I would like to write up but again it comes down to the time factor. I hope you all understand I couldn't just stop writing with no explanation as that would just be rude.**

 **If anyone wants to get involved with the story please feel free to private message me, as I listen to the readers, I'm using this experience as I hope to become a published author one day and maybe see you guys fan fic my novels haha.**

 **Thank you again for your support, I will be back soon I promise so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Chaz Angel.**

 **Xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

Finally the night of the fight had arrived Arobynn had been true to his word and everything had been ready by the end of the first week.

Aelin walked into the abandoned warehouse, she wasn't feeling all that confident but she wouldn't let that show, she held her head high and shoulders back, of course the whole place was packed and she couldn't even hear herself think among the noise and the music that was playing. She noticed there were a few cops dotted around no doubt in her mind they were on Arobynn's pay roll, man did he work fast.

She could sense that her friends were nervous as they walked up to Arobynn who had taken his place like he was the king of the underworld, in a sense she guessed he was. Lysandra and Manon gave her a hug; Rowan, Aedion, Dorian and Wesley clapped her on the back and walked to the side of the makeshift ring where the bloody fight would take place.

Aelin had been working her body to breaking point she had taken two days rest because she was forced to by Rowan and Aedion who were worried she'd lose herself to exhaustion and now here she stood at the mercy of a man she hated. The fire she had tamed started to roar in her veins as she looked up at him.

"Nice to see you kept your word." Arobynn smiled at her as he spoke.

Aelin shrugged and smiled, "Wouldn't want to disappoint my fans now would I." She threw her arms out and the crowed whooped and cheered for her but silence soon fell when Cain stepped out of the shadows, Aelin took a deep breath to calm her.

Had he gotten bigger since the last time she seen him? His eyes were darker, no it was just a trick of the light there was no way in hell that he had gotten that big in two weeks, she fought back against the bile that was starting up her throat a horrible stench filled the warehouse when he appeared. She didn't dare look away from Arobynn. She couldn't let him see the fear that she was fighting against, she couldn't let anyone see it.

...

"That's impossible." Wesley said under his breath.

"What is?" Rowan and Aedion said in unison turning to look at Wesley, the colour had drained from his face. It wasn't a good sign as he was the most confident out of all of them, Lysandra was hugging on to Aedion's arm, Manon just stood watching Aelin's back arms crossed as if she was ready to pounce on anyone who tried to take Aelin out from behind.

"Cain, I seen him last week and he wasn't that big." There was something different about Wesley's tone of voice he had said it in a hushed voice but when they all turned to look at Cain they seen Aelin stand just that little bit taller as if she had heard him even over all the noise.

Arobynn waved a hand and Aelin and Cain turned to each other, she had to look up at him and when she did she wished she hadn't.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Cain smiled at her it was full of malice and hate. Aelin swallowed more of the bile that rose up in her throat. She turned on her heel and walked up to the makeshift cage that had been constructed for tonight's event.

Aelin stripped off Rowan's oversized jacket that she had stolen, and her sweat pants to reveal black crop top and skin tight shorts. Rowan made a move to come over but Aelin shook her head at him, the unspoken conversation and the small smile told him that she was barely hanging in there.

"It should be me in that ring not her." Rowan spoke softly so only Aedion and Wesley could hear. His blood was roaring in his veins, he silently cursed himself for letting Aelin do this.

"She'll be fine." A young man came and stood next to them.

"Lorcan? What are you doing here?" Rowan asked he couldn't hide how shocked he was.

"Aelin asked me to come, between me and Aedion you can't dive in the ring." Lorcan shrugged a shoulder he didn't seem at all fazed about the situation but why would he.

The crowed had gone silent and Rowan noticed that Aelin was already in the cage, she was walking around giving her arms a shake and every now and again she would jump up and down, no doubt to release some of the tension.

A heavy set man walked in to the cage and stood in the middle, both Aelin and Cain walked to meet him.

"You know the rules, no weapons, and the last one standing is the winner. Once the fight begins no one can stop it. Are both fighters ready?" The heavy set man said in a monotone voice that said he had intention of getting in the way. Cain was the first to nod; Aelin took a deep breath and nodded to.

The heavy set man nodded to the pair, before turning on his heel as he walked past Aelin and whispered something that no one else could hear. "We are all rooting for you." And then he left the cage and locked the door behind.

"Begin." Arobynn waved a hand and the crowed began to cheer and shout all over again.

...

Aelin circled Cain and watched his every move, he was certainly bigger than the last time she had seen him and he was moving effortlessly around the ring which he shouldn't be able to do for someone as big as him. Aelin thought back to her training sessions with Rowan, Aedion and Wesley and how hard they had pushed her, Rowan and Aedion hadn't wanted to do physical blows but Wesley didn't hesitate to land a few punches.

Cain instantly went on the offensive; Aelin swiftly dodged the first few punches and landed one on his side but it felt like she was hitting steel, he swung for her and she dropped to knees and rolled through his open legs.

She needed to wear him out and find his soft spots, Aelin sprang to her feet and circled him with a feline grace, and she watched him even closer, every time he went for her he would drop his left side but she noticed he was more protective of his right. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see the kick coming up from the right, it hit her square in the ribs and sent her staggering backwards, leaving herself open for a fist to the face.

She landed on the hard ground with a thud; she instantly rolled to her back, rocked on to her hands and threw her body on to her feet throwing up her arms in defence to Cain's next assault.

The fight continued on in the same pattern for a few minutes, every now and again Aelin would take a hit from him; Rowan looked on watching carefully even though there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to. The crowd was almost deafening even the music was drowned out with the shouts and screams.

"Is she taking those hits on purpose?" Aedion asked from his side leaning closer so Rowan could hear him. Even Manon and Lysandra couldn't look away from the cage.

"Yes she is, Cain is starting to get cocky and is starting to leave his right side unprotected, but if she carries on like that she isn't going to last much longer." Wesley's spoke loud enough for them to hear his eyes not leaving Aelin as she was slammed into the side of the cage.

...

Aelin slumped down to the floor and spat the blood that had collected in her mouth, she took a deep breath and a sharp pain coursed through her rib cage. She got to her feet and quickly moved to the left as Cain punched the cage narrowly missing her face; when Cain came at her again, but this time she didn't move she deflected the blows with ease.

"Getting tired Cain?" She smiled which made Cain even more vicious with his assaults, Aelin moved swiftly and landed a knee to his right side which caused him to stagger backwards. Aelin smiled now she was certain that his right side was vulnerable which begged the question why. Aelin kept up her assaults on his right side she needed to end this soon as she could feel the grip of exhaustion.

Aelin cursed as she hit the side of the cage the impact winded her and she sunk to the ground trying to catch her breath, when a foot connected with her rib cage she cried out as she felt the crack of her ribs breaking she managed to bring her arms up to protect her face from the next full forced kick that Cain dealt, Aelin's vision blurred as she laid there while Cain dealt another kick to her stomach.

Aelin searched the crowed and found those pine green eyes she was looking for, Rowan's face was unreadable but the unspoken words telling her not to give up, to get up and keep on fighting. Aelin turned to see why the blows had stopped, Cain had walked away he was too busy entertaining the crowed. This was her chance she pulled herself up and with the one last burst of energy she threw herself in to a run at Cain's back.

Cain turned around but it was too late, Aelin used all her strength to jump in the air using Cain's bent knees as a stepping stone as she came down she threw all her force into her elbow and brought it down hard in to the right side of Cain's neck. They both hit the ground hard Aelin landed on her shoulder wrong causing it to pop, causing her to cry out again. She looked over to see Cain was unconscious; she gingerly rolled off of her shoulder and got to her feet.

She looked over to Arobynn who was practically glowing red with anger; she turned on her heel and limped to the now open gate. Rowan and Aedion were at her side within seconds, the fight had taken every bit of strength that she had so she was glad to have them to lean on, and every muscle and bone ached as she made her way to stand in front of Arobynn once more.

When Aelin looked up at Arobynn he wasn't angry he was smiling a smile that did nothing to soften the harsh look he was trying to conceal and that's when it hit her, they made no deal about the prize for the winner of the fight a small detail that she had over looked; a colourful assortment of words ran though Aelin's mind, she shook of Aedion and Rowan who were helping her stand and walked straight up towards Arobynn, he had played her, he wanted to see how well she could fight and how strong her will power was and he won it.

"You played me!" Aelin called out over the crowd loud enough that everything went silent. Tern and Harding were in front of Arobynn before she could blink.

"You're tired Celaena, why not go home and rest up we can talk about this another time." Arobynn said coolly,

"Arobynn leave me and my family alone or the next time we see each other, I'll burn everything you own and dance on the ashes and once I'm done with that I'll finish you." Aelin spat, she knew she was now on an extremely dangerous line but she didn't care she had enough of his games.

"Is that a threat?" There was the hint of excitement in Arobynn's voice, he had been pushing Aelin so hard for so long was he finally going to break her.

"No a warning." Was all Aelin said before she turned on her heel and limped out of that dirty abandoned warehouse her friends in tow, she knew better than anyone she may as well put targets on their backs and stood them n front of a firing squad with the stunt she just pulled, but these games needed to stop.


	18. Chapter 17

It had been several days since the fight, Aelin's body was still bruised and swollen and since that night nightmares had filled her mind whenever she tried to sleep. Her friends had been mollycoddling her but she and Rowan had barely spoken.

Aelin spent most of her time in her room, every time she walked into the lounge when the others were there; a hushed silence fell like they didn't want her to know whether something had happened or not, or whether they were talking about the past events that had lead to her shutting them out.

There was only one person who was keeping her in the loop with what was happening in the outside world and that was Wesley.

...

Aelin had pulled a hoodie over her head and some sweat pants over her bruised legs, before padding out of her room and into the kitchen, after yet another sleepless night had taken its toll on her she needed coffee, luckily Aedion had headed off to the gym early and he wouldn't be back till late as he started yet another new job, so she had the apartment to herself.

She made herself busy in the kitchen when the intercom went off, Aelin didn't even bother answering it just buzzing them in, and she knew it was Wesley. The two of them had been meeting up to devise a plan to bring Arobynn to his knees.

"You're starting to let your guard down." Wesley said as he walked through the apartment door and made his way into the kitchen.

"I've lost the ability to care. Coffee?" Aelin sighed as she moved around the kitchen, Wesley grunted in reply as he took a seat at the breakfast table, once Aelin had finished she came and sat next to him, handing him his coffee before taking a sip of her own.

"So anything new to report?" Aelin questioned after a moment of silence, Wesley sipped his coffee thoughtfully before he spoke.

"Nothing exciting really, Arobynn seems to be lying low, however his two favourite henchmen have been making their presence known across town. Don't worry it's nothing to worry about I think they are just keeping tabs on everyone. However it does appear they have joined the rival gym." Wesley mused as Aelin started into her coffee.

"So no one has made any moves." Aelin stated. Wesley shook his head; the thought of Arobynn sat doing nothing made Aelin increasingly nervous not that she would admit that to anyone, it had to mean he was planning something.

"What of Aedion and the others?" She asked half because she was curious and half because she was worried what her hot headed cousin would do.

"They have no idea what to do, they are worried about you. Rowan however has been meeting Lorcan in secret; I don't know what they are up to as I haven't been able to get close enough to find out." Wesley confessed with a stretch of his shoulders.

"Do you think you will go back to the gym any time soon?" He asked as he watched Aelin stare intently at her coffee as if she was lost in thought. Aelin looked down at her body even with the baggy hoodie hiding the bruises and cuts she could still see them in her mind's eye.

"I'm still in no shape to go back, don't get me wrong I feel better however my ribs are still healing, I can't have them damaged by my inpatients." Aelin sighed at the realisation, it could be weeks before she is fully healed and then it's going to take another couple of weeks to get back into a shape where she could take on Tern, especially if he is training at the rival gym.

"Wow, I've never heard you speak like that, normally it would be something like I am fine let's go." Wesley chuckled causing Aelin to shoot him a dirty glare.

"It's not funny, I can't rush this, it was fine when I was putting myself at risk, but this time around I have dragged people into it." Aelin slammed her fist down on the breakfast table. The past couple of days have done nothing but add to her frustration.

"Calm down. While you are healing we can come up with a plan and move from there. Going up against Arobynn is going to be difficult enough we need to have more than plan A, B and C." Wesley said softly patting Aelin gently on the shoulder.

"We can't get too close to Tern and Harding as they will know something is up, but there might be someone who can help. We need to get Rowan away from Lorcan long enough so we can ask for his help." Aelin said as the plan started to form in her head.

"And what makes you think he will help us? I mean the guy doesn't exactly seem like the yeah I'll help you for free kind." Wesley noted taking another swig of his coffee.

"You're going to have to find something to use against him I would do it but I'm in no condition to do it." Aelin smiled.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, I said I would help you didn't I. I'll see what I can find out." Wesley said draining the rest of his coffee and looking at the clock.

"I got to go; I said I would be back at the gym by now." And with that Wesley was gone, leaving Aelin alone once more.

Aelin trudged back to her room, after making the kitchen look like it had never been touched. She changed as quickly as she could manage and headed out, with everyone still busy with their everyday lives Aelin could do some recon on Harding and Tern, and of course she could see if she could find out anything about Arobynn and what he was up to.

Aelin half walked half limped around town, heading towards the rougher part, the slums and docks. Where most of the criminal activity happened, pulling up the hood of the coat to conceal her features, even though the limp kind of gave her away.

Aelin made her way around the slums easily showing how much she knew about the underworld and its connections; she came across her old contacts watering hole, The Sunken Ship.

Taking a deep breath she walked inside and hoped he will still be around, it took a moment for her eyes and nose to adjust, the smell of stale tobacco, sweaty bodies, stale alcohol and urine made her eyes water as she made her way deeper into the pub.

Aelin walked over to the barman and ordered a drink before taking a seat in the corner shrouded by darkness, keeping her head down and listening to everything around her. When she noticed someone sitting in the far corner opposite to her, Aelin recognised him instantly, it was Lorcan.

"Now what is someone like you doing in a place like this?" Aelin whispered to herself, she was about to stand and make her way over to him when she noticed someone walking in his direction, she couldn't see his face but his long silver hair that flowed behind him, his striding powerful gait, and the tattoo's that covered his arms and shoulders gave him away. She knew it was Rowan.

Aelin got up from where she was seating a moved closer, keeping to the darkest areas of the bar, she kept her head down and got as close as she dared, knowing that the two men's keen senses would pick her up instantly if she got too close.

"You know Rowan; I thought you had gone soft when you joined that pitiful gym." Lorcan said his voice was light as he spoke to his old friend.

"I thought we were putting all of that behind us, when we decided to get rid of Arobynn." Rowan growled in response.

"We are doing this for very different reasons, remember that Lorcan; the moment that this starts to effect Aelin is the moment I pull the plug on this." Rowan continued as Lorcan took a long swig of his beer.

"I know, but you mustn't forget that she isn't some fragile flower who needs protecting. You seen that yourself when she took on Cain." Lorcan replied a smile crossing his lips as he remembered that bloodied fight from a few nights ago.

Rowan let out a sigh; he knew exactly what Lorcan was talking about. When he first met Aelin there was something that instantly drew him to her. Even he had to admit their relationship had moved quickly and after all that had happened he wasn't sure how to even talk to her anymore.

The nights he had come over to see her, Aedion had told him about the nightmares and the screams that often filled the apartment and Rowan couldn't help but feel guilty about them, it was after all his fault that she fought with Cain and stood up to Arobynn the way she had.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Lorcan's voice pulled Rowan from his thoughts as he shook his head in response.

"Sorry I was thinking of something. What did you say?" Rowan asked, taking a gulp of the semi warm beer.

"I said Arobynn bought the gym. He is now owner of the Wendlyn Gym." Lorcan let out a sigh. Upon hearing Lorcan's words Rowan's mind snapped to attention.

"And what of Maeve? Surely she wouldn't have been happy about the situation." Rowan blurted, Lorcan let out a low chuckle.

"It seems Arobynn made her an offer she wasn't going to refuse. I'm still trying to get the details; I will let you know when I have any information. Are you sure no one is getting suspious of our meetings?" Lorcan wasn't sure on how much Rowan had divulged to his friends but he couldn't take any chances. He didn't know them and he didn't trust them, only two of them had earned his respect and that was Aedion and Aelin.

"They don't even know we are meeting. They think I am working, but it is better that way, as much as I love Lysandra and Manon I don't think they would be able to keep their mouths shut about all this when it comes to Aelin, not that anyone sees her anymore, she's been locking herself in her room and refusing to come out." Rowan revealed.

Since he had moved gyms his friendship with Lorcan had become extremely rocky but now they found a common ground, they both wanted Arobynn out of the way albeit for different reasons, but they both wanted the same outcome.

Aelin continued to listen from the shadows and at a safe distance. Eventually the conversation dwindled and neither party had anything of interest for her so she discreetly left. She had already felt like she had betrayed Rowan for shutting him out and now she felt even worse for eavesdropping.

Once outside Aelin gulped down the fresh cool air, the days were getting shorter thanks to the winter getting ever closer. Even though she hadn't met her contact she was more than happy with what she had learned about Arobynn, however she wasn't too impressed with Rowan and Lorcan's little plan to take him out before she did.

She wouldn't let Rowan get his hands on Arobynn first which meant she and Wesley would need to come up with something and fast, it didn't help that they had no one on the inside, but maybe she could still sway Lorcan to her cause. She was just as likely to get the job done if not with more success. Could Rowan really take a life for her? That question alone made her shudder. She knew exactly what that could do to someone, and she didn't want to lose the kind hearted man that Rowan was.

Aelin made the long journey back to the apartment, hoping that she would make it back before Aedion, once it became apparent that she wasn't going to leave her room to socialise any time soon the visits from the others soon dwindled down like a fire being suffocated.

Aedion had taken to staying with Lysandra as far as Aelin knew and god only knew what had been happening with in the little circle of friends since Aelin had closed herself off once she had been cleaned up after the fight.

As Aelin walked back to her apartment, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that fell over her, it was like she was being watched or followed even. She made several turns before ducking behind a dumpster luckily the alley way she had turned down was out of reach of the suns dying light and was pretty dark. She calmed her breathing as well her heart beat as she listened for footsteps, but there was nothing but silence.

Then she felt it, that strange presence the same presence that she felt the night she went up against Cain. Her mind become foggy as if something was trying to weasel its way into her head. Aelin took several deep breaths trying to clear her mind.

She couldn't have been drugged her drink had been in her hand the moment it reached her, and she had barely touched it. She shook her head but the fog was only becoming worse, she took yet another deep breath and listened but there was still only silence so she stood, but soon regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her hard. She leaned a shaking hand against the wall to steady herself.

All of a sudden Aelin felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull, causing her to hit the floor, hard. She knew she was going to lose consciousness any second. She hadn't brought her phone with her and it's not like anyone would notice she was gone thanks to the way she had pushed everyone away. But before she could even think of what to do, the dark fogginess that had been trying to worm it's way into her mind grew and eventually the world faded to pure darkness.


	19. Chapter 18

Rowan had sensed her as she left he knew that presence anywhere and by the way Lorcan had shut up so had he, they both turned around and the same moment to watch as Aelin slipped through the crowed bar and out into the street.

"What is she doing here?" Lorcan growled clearly not amused by Aelin's sudden surfacing at the same bar as their secret meeting was taking place. Rowan didn't answer as he left his seat and went after her.

He had seen her since the night he had cleaned her wounds, they hadn't even said two words to each other that night as she winced every time he had applied the antiseptic, he couldn't blame her, she had passed out from exhaustion on the way home meaning he had to carry her as no one thought to take the car.

He shook those thoughts from his mind as he made his way after her, but something fell over him causing him to stop in his tracks. It was the same feeling of dread when Aelin came up against Cain. Stopping for those few seconds had caused him to lose her and the docks were nothing short of a maze if you didn't know the area.

Rowan followed his gut instant, he knew Aelin he knew which way she would take, but all of a sudden that same feeling of dread that had come over him for no reason disappeared, he knew something was wrong with Aelin but that stop had caused him to lose her, he cursed under his breath as he made his way through several twist and turns looking for any sign of her but there was nothing.

Rowan started to fear the worst; he made his way back to The Sunken Ship. Once inside he made his way up to Lorcan who was still nursing a beer, all it took was one look at his old friends face and Lorcan followed no questions asked.

"What do you mean the same feeling of dread you got the night she fought with Cain?" Lorcan asked once Rowan had told him of what just happened as they made their way through the maze of alleyways looking for any sign of Aelin.

"I don't know how to explain it, but as soon as Aelin caught sight of him this sense of dread fell over her I could see it in her eyes, but at the same time I felt it too." Rowan explained he had picked up the pace he had to find her; he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"So you are trying to tell me, that you and Aelin telepathically spoke to each other." Lorcan said as he burst out laughing. Rowan whirled around pinning Lorcan against the wall by his throat.

"This is not the time to make jokes Lorcan, I don't know what it was I felt and quite frankly I don't care, but I felt it tonight when I was following Aelin and that has to mean something. Are you going to help me find her or not?" Rowan roared, when it came to Aelin's safety he lost all reason. He felt Lorcan relax under him and he let go.

"I'm sorry, just with everything that has happened recently my nervous are on edge, plus with her being injured it worries me." Rowan apologised as Lorcan rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her." Was all Lorcan said before the carried on their searching in the fading sunlight.

...

Aelin's body ached as the cold floor bit deep into her bones, her head pounded from where she had been hit. As she started to come to a wave of nausea hit her, she moved as quickly as her mind and body would let her and emptied the contents of her stomach on to the smooth cold floor.

After what seemed like an eternity of vomiting, the heaving and wrenching stopped and Aelin sat listening to her panting breath and the silence that shrouded her. Slowly and still shaky and disorientated Aelin looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness; it finally dawned on her where she was currently sitting.

Aelin had heard stories of the terrible prison camp that sat on top of the hill; it was roughly about a 3 to 4 hour drive away from where she had been picked up assuming that's where she had been thrown into the van or car that had transported her.

The camp held some of the most dangerous criminals as well as some people that would have been deemed innocent in the court of law if it wasn't so corrupt. She thought back to some of the stories that she had overheard in the many pubs that she had frequented over the years of working for Arobynn.

Every time someone mentioned the name it sent cold prickles up and down her spine, it was a place she had hoped she would never end up.

"Celaena Sardothien, prisoner 428653, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" A voice snapped Aelin from her thoughts a voice she had hoped she would never hear again.

"Arobynn won't be happy that you have gone rouge Cain." Aelin said trying to keep her voice and composure from breaking and failing miserably at it. But to her surprise Cain let out a horrible earth trembling laugh.

"Arobynn agreed to this plan, he was the one that set it in motion." Cain said through the door. That revelation sent Aelin's head into a tailspin, she knew Arobynn had been planning something but something about this was just far too easy for him to pull off and it lacked a certain elegance which is something Arobynn prided himself on.

For the first time in a long time Aelin had no idea what to do, she was trapped in an inescapable prison like a caged animal at the zoo. Her emotions were all over the place, surely someone would noticed she was missing.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here at Endovier." Cain laughed as he walked away from the door he had been speaking behind. Aelin listened to the receding footsteps until eventually the silence fell once more.

She shuffled to the back of her cell and brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself. She only had two things on her mind; weather her friends could find her or weather she could learn the routine of this place and do the one thing that has never happened in the history of Endovier... ESCAPE.


	20. Chapter 19

Rowan and Lorcan had searched the whole of the docks but had come up empty in their search for Aelin. Rowan was stalking slightly head of Lorcan when something caught his attention. A smell it was faint but it was there, metallic but sweet.

"Can you smell that?" Rowan asked Lorcan as he sniffed at the air, Lorcan caught up with him and followed suit.

"Yes, is it blood?" Lorcan inquired, they searched the alleyway for the source, when they spotted a small bright blood stain on the floor. It was about the size of a two pound coin. Rowan kneeled down on the damp ground and swabbed at it with his forefinger and bringing up to his nose.

"It's blood. But I can smell something else." Rowan said wiping the bloodied finger on the leg of his trousers and standing.

"It's that horrible Lavender perfume that your girlfriend wears." Lorcan stated screwing up his face with disgust he looked down at the blood when he noticed the tyre treads.

"Rowan I think Aelin has been taken. Look tyre treads someone sped out of here." Lorcan examined the scene. Every worst case scenario went through Rowan's mind, but he silenced them he need his head on straight because everything he thought of kept coming back to Arobynn, but his temper took over.

"I'll kill him." Rowan growled, causing Lorcan to look at him.

"We don't even know if this is Aelin's blood. She could have just gone home. Calm down and we will go to her place." Lorcan said trying to calm Rowan down who had started pacing back and forth. Before he headed off in the direction of Aelin's apartment hoping and praying that she had just gone home.

...

Aedion had arrived home to what may as well have been an empty apartment, Aelin hadn't come out of her room since the day she come home from the fight. The only time she ever came out was when no one was around and the only reason he knew that was because he could smell the Lavender body wash that she used in the shower, that and the fact the food and coffee was going down too fast for one person who was never home.

He threw his keys on the coffee table and dump down his gym bag, before heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he took a shower and picked up Lysandra for their date. He stopped in the hallway and walked to Aelin's door knocking on it gently.

"Hey, I'm home. Have you eaten?" He waited for a bit but there was no answer, shrugging his broad shoulders he continued on his plan. Finally he was ready, he left a note for Aelin just in case she did actually come out of her room and left.

Aedion arrived at Lysandra's place and parked up outside, Lysandra was already outside and waiting.

"You're late." Was Lysandra's greeting to him.

"Actually I am 5 minutes early." He smiled walking up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well in my book you're late. How's Aelin? Any word?" There was a glimmer of hope behind her eyes and it broke Aedion's heart when he shook his head and seen the disappointment written all over her face.

"What about Rowan? I have noticed he has been acting strange recently." Lysandra asked as they walked to the car. It was true Rowan had been avoiding everyone, at first Aedion thought it was guilt as Aelin offered herself up to fight Cain on his behalf. But there was something else; there was a dark look behind his eyes like he was a spring coiled so tight it was read to burst.

"I don't know, he barely speaks two words to me, he has even stopped asking if Aelin is okay." Aedion said sadly.

"Those two are as bad as each other; they both shut down when things get bad. Promise me you will never do that." Lysandra voiced taking Aedions arm and making him look at her. Her bright eyes full of emotion.

"Aelin's been though a lot and so has Rowan they both came from a place where they had to fend for themselves and had no one watching their backs. I promise if I ever have something on my mind I will tell you." Aedion pulled Lysandra in to his arms and hugged her close.

"Yeah well I guess old habits die hard." She replied as she snuggled closer in to his chest before breaking away and getting in the awaiting car. On their way to the restaurant they exchanged simple small talk, talking about their gym routines before Lysandra went into a full blown rant about the lack of imagination that the routines held.

Aedion tried his best to keep up with what Lysandra was talking about, he loved watching gymnastics but when it came to the technical terms such as Double Arabians, Back springs, Chestrolls and Gainers he had no clue.

His thoughts wondered back to Aelin. Maybe he should just barge in her room and tell her to stop feeling sorry for herself, but when he tried to do that when she and Rowan got into their first argument she had thrown a book at him yelling about her privacy and how he should mind his own damned business.

"Are you listening to me?" Lysandra shrieked breaking into Aedion's thoughts, he glanced her with an apologetic look before turning back to the road.

"I'm worried about Aelin and Rowan. They were so good together and this whole Arobynn business kicked off and they have completely shut each other out as well as the rest of us." She sighed slumping further into her seat.

"So am I, but what can we do? If we force the issue it will just become worse and god only knows what will happen then. I'm just glad she hasn't gone back to her own apartment yet." Aedion said as he pulled the car into the restaurants parking lot.

"We have to do something, they are our friends and friends stick together." Lysandra sighed again gazing out the window.

"Aelin went through a lot of stuff when she worked for Arobynn, she was pretty much tortured from what I can gather and she relied on no one but herself and her intuition. She will get through this we just have to be there for her when she asks for help." Aedion said sliding his fingers under Lysandra's chin and gently pulling her to look at him.

Her green eyes twinkled and she let go of a smile.

"Your right. Let's be selfish for one night and enjoy each other's company. We will sort everything out tomorrow morning." Lysandra giggled, she felt guilty about the date with Aedion but he had insisted they go that she needed some time to stop worrying about keeping the group of friends stable. Even Manon and Dorian had shut themselves away from everyone else and god only knew what had happened to Chaol.

Lysandra and Aedion walked into the restaurant hand in hand smiling and laughing hoping to enjoy a quiet evening together.

"So Mister big MMA fighter do you know who you are up against in the next friendly match against Wendlyn?"Lysandra asked once they had been seated by the waiter and ordered some wine.

"No we won't get the information until the day we fight; it makes it fairer instead of studying your opponent. But I'm not worried." Aedion spoke frankly it was true he wasn't worried even after he had heard the news of Harding and Tern's recent joining, he was actually looking forward to the fight hoping that he would be put up against either Tern or Harding so he could have some pay back.

"You know confidence looks good on you, you puff out your chest like a peacock it's cute." Lysandra giggled causing Aedion to blush slightly which in turn made her giggle more.

"You better not be making fun of me." Aedion growled playfully. Lysandra practically beamed.

"Or what? You know I am actually getting better at this whole play fighting stuff. I watch you in the ring enough." She challenged.

"Oh really. You think you could take me love?" Aedion rose to her challenge, making her heartbeat as fast as a hummingbirds wings.

"Of course I can, you know the last time you beat me I let you. Didn't want to show you up and all that." Lysandra said in a serious tone looking away from Aedion and at the other couples in the restaurant.

"You know confidence looks good on you." Aedion smiled, he had won that round. The rest of the night was filled with banter and love. Lysandra sighed after the last course, for the first time in a long time she had indulged herself.

"What's up babe?" Aedion asked cocking his head to one side slightly.

"Nothing, just wish this night would never end, with everything that has happened and our busy secduals it's impossible for us to spend any time together." Lysandra complained with a small pout of her bottom lip and puffing out her cheeks.

"We will do this more often I promise. Let's get a few things out the way and we can go out on a date once a week maybe more if time permits it. Okay?" Aedion chuckled at the sight, and put his hand over hers. Lysandra smiled and nodded her head enthusiticly. The cool night time air hit them both when they walked outside.

"So as this night is all about us, what would you like to do now?" Aedion asked as he shrugged of his coat and put it around Lysandra's shoulders.

"Thank you, how about a walk?" She said grateful of the warmth that the coat radiated as they walked hand in hand to the local park which would be all light up as would the fountain.


	21. Chapter 20

Rowan and Lorcan had made it to Aedion's apartment, there was no sign of his car anywhere which was a good sign, Rowan didn't fancy a game of twenty questions especially as Aelin's life could be in danger. They slipped inside the building easily and made their way to the top floor.

Aelin had given Rowan a spare key, slipping it into the lock and hearing the clicks as the lock disengaged Rowan was praying that Aelin was in her room sound asleep or curled up reading a book. He didn't care how he looked if she was in that room he would fling his arms around her and never let her go again.

He pushed open the front door and walked straight to Aelin's bedroom, taking a deep breath he pushed it open and as he had suspected she was gone.

"Even her phone is here." Lorcan stated, Rowan grabbed her phone and went through her messages not something he would normally do but this was an emergency. His temper nearly turned into an all out outrage when he seen that Aelin had been in regular contact with Wesley.

It wasn't the fact she was messaging another bloke that bothered him, it was what was being said that made his blood boil. Lorcan was reading the texts over Rowan's shoulder and let out a low whistle.

"So they were planning what we were, looks like you and Aelin really were made for each other, trying to protect each other and your friends and trying to do it alone." Lorcan said taking a step deeper in to her room and looking around.

When they both heard noises coming from the front door. They both moved quickly piling into Aelin's bedroom and closing the door. They listened to the footsteps get closer to the bedroom door and stop directly outside. There was no knock the door just opened, before they could pounce they realised that it was Wesley.

"Where's Aelin?" Wesley asked there was no surprise that Lorcan and Rowan were snooping around.

"I could ask you the same question." Rowan growled grabbing Wesley by the throat and pinning him against the wall behind, Lorcan made no move to help Wesley, but he did lean against the wall next to him.

"She was at The Sunken Ship pub earlier but now she is missing, care to tell me what you both have planned." It wasn't a question; Rowan was so close to losing his temper, Wesley knew he couldn't push his luck.

"She was meeting a contact, we were meant to meet up afterwards but she never showed. So I came back here." Wesley chocked as Rowan applied more pressure to his throat.

"Rowan if Aedion comes back now he is going to ask questions, come on we need to go. Bring Wesley with us." Lorcan said placing his hand on Rowan's arm, causing him to drop it. He knew his friend was right; he could involve Aedion not yet at least.

...

Aelin had walked the full length of her cell three times but it was no use, there was nothing that would help her get out of there. Food and water rations came at various times so there was no routine that she could use to help with the escape either.

Aelin walked back to her corner and slumped down, she was running out of ideas, she had no idea what time it was, had she been here hours or days. The only thing she could be sure of was she had missed her meeting with Wesley, so he would know something was up.

She was completely absorbed in her own thoughts, when a bell rang through, calling everyone for work, even the work routine was at variable hours, the last two bells that had rang Aelin had been left in her cell. It was obvious they were leaving her in the dark, damp cell on purpose.

Aelin bunkered down in her mattress for straw, when the door to her cell unlocked and guard stood in the door way. He a hammer like weapon in one hand and hand cuffs in the other.

"Hands behind your back and turn around, and don't try anything stupid would had for the famous Celaena Sardothien killed on her first day wouldn't we." The guard gave her a menacing smile, she did as she was told, she knew she needed to stay alive for as long as possible, either for her to make her escape or for Wesley to mount a rescue.

...

Wesley, Rowan and Lorcan made their way to Rowan's apartment. Once inside Wesley noted the only photos that were on show were of Rowan and Aelin as well as a few others of the group of friends.

Other than that the apartment was sparse they settled in the lounge while Rowan made them all stiff drinks before settling down to have a drink himself.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on?" Rowan demanded setting his drink down without touching it.

"Aelin and I are going to take out Arobynn. We didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want to involve you all; her words were Arobynn is my burden to bear." Wesley sighed taking a long swig of his drink.

"I found out Arobynn had been lying low and that Tern and Harding had joined Wendlyn gym and that you two had been holding your own private meeting." Wesley finished explaining everything he knew.

"So she went to The Sunken Ship to meet a contact. What exactly would he know of Arobynn's plans?" Lorcan asked.

"Her contact is an invisible man of sorts. A fly on the wall, knows everyone's business and will sell it for a price." Wesley recalled the night Aelin had saved the man's life.

"How do we get in touch with him?" Rowan requested.

Wesley sat and thought for a moment. He had never met the man, but Aelin had given him instructions in how to get hold of him if he needed too.

"There is one way, not sure if it will still work as it's been years." Wesley confessed, Rowan nodded at him as if giving him permission, Wesley turned to Lorcan who seemed to be deep in thought after a few seconds he nodded.

"I'll need Aelin's phone." Wesley stated. Rowan cautiously passed him the phone.

His mind wondered to a evening with Aelin at her apartment, her phone was emitting piano notes as he was trying to watch a film. They were both sprawled out on the sofa, he was sat down one end and she was led down the other her legs on his lap.

The continuous music was getting faster and faster. Rowan had eventually had enough and leaned over to see what she was doing turns out she was playing some game that she was completely obsessed with.

He snatched her phone away from her hands locked it and sat on it.

"Hey I nearly beat the top score." Aelin complained reaching for her phone before he sat on it.

"You invited me over to spend time with me, not play that stupid annoying game." Rowan said turning back to his film.

"It's not stupid and you're the one watching this boring old western." Aelin moaned, Rowan ignored his huffing and puffing girlfriend until she made a move to try and get her phone. A play fight soon followed, having them both in fits of giggles and laughter.

Rowan pulled Aelin on to him and they looked deep into each other's eyes before he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Rowan was broken from the memory by Wesley who was explaining what would happen.

"So I send a text from Aelin's phone with a codeword, he replies with instructions on where and when to meet I text back the number of people that will be attending." Wesley said tapping away at Aelin's phone as he spoke.

"You said he sells information, how much will he be expecting as payment?" Lorcan asked.

"Aelin already covered that, information retaining to her whereabouts and anything that can be used to help her is free. Anything else will incur a fee. I don't know what he asks for like I said he is Aelin's contact." Wesley explained.

There was a short silence when eventually Aelin's phone started to sound. Wesley looked at the text that had come through.

*Docks, Warehouse 21, back entrance, 1 hour.*

That was all it said, Wesley messaged back the number 3, then handed the phone to Rowan so he could see.

"Don't worry I know where it is." Wesley voiced noting the confused look on Rowan's face apartment immediately. It was dark out Aelin had been missing for hours now, and Rowan was becoming more agitated by the minute.

'At least we have a lead and she is a survivor. She'll survive anything.' Rowan thought to himself, tension was high on the walk to the docks. The moon hung high in the air, shining down on them as if willing them to find Aelin.

"How has Aelin been?" Rowan asked Wesley, he hated the fact that she had gone to him for help but he understood it. Wesley had worked with Arobynn and seen his share of horrors by the man's hand.

"Hell bent on revenge. Arobynn threatened you and her friends; she wasn't willing to put you all though what she, Sam and I went through." Wesley mused.

Rowan let it sink in. He had seen the scars that Aelin was riddled with, heard some of the stories Aelin had shared. It was stuff of movies and books not real life but hearing from another source made it hit home.

The three men got to the meeting place with 30 minutes to spare, now it was just a waiting game.

"So what has Aelin told you about the Arobynn days?" Wesley asked curious on how much she had divulged, he jumped up on to a crate and made himself comfortable as he was in for a wait.

"Not much, bits and pieces, I can understand why she don't want to talk about the dark days." Rowan replied.

"Can see why, she took the brunt of Arobynn's torture. She was the favourite because she wouldn't break." Wesley spoke softly; Rowan watched Wesley's body language and could tell the memories were painful for him too.

"Aelin said she got the same treatment as everyone else." Rowan said confused causing Wesley to chuckle.

"Typical Aelin, downplaying what happened; she got it worse than anyone. Beatings, starvation, sleep deprivation, that's just a few." Wesley rubbed the back of his neck unsure on how much he should say.

"But why? Why would Arobynn do that to her." Rowan couldn't understand why he would do that to someone so young.

"Because of her strength, she took everything he threw at her. Even when she was young she never cried, never cried out in pain, even when she was locked in her room all lone in the dark for days on end." Wesley thought back to the days when Aelin started her so called training.

There were a few moments of silence, Lorcan had been listening to the exchange quietly, it gave him a better understanding of Aelin and he respected her a hell of a lot more.


	22. Chapter 21

"Wesley, Rowan and Lorcan, I would have never of thought you three would be working together." A man appeared from the shadows breaking them from their thoughts.

"Don't speak, I have the information you seek, the price is paid any information you seek that has nothing to do with Miss Sardothien will cost, you can call me Nomad." Nomad finished explaining the conditions of the exchange.

"Do you know where Celaena is?"Wesley asked using her old name; it felt foreign and strange on his tongue.

"Yes but I am afraid you won't like the answer." Nomad said looking between the three men.

"Where is she?" Rowan growled taking a step towards the mysterious man.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Miss Sardothien is currently residing at Endovier." Nomad almost whispered there was a stunned silence before Wesley jumped off the crate he had been sat on and walked up to Nomad in a less threatening way.

"Is Arobynn behind this?" Wesley asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes unfortunately and there is no deal that can be struck for her safe return." Before Nomad could continue Rowan spoke up.

"Why would he do that?" Rowan interrupted slamming his fist down; Nomad looked at Wesley who turned to Rowan to explain.

"To break her, it's her biggest fear being locked up in Endovier." Wesley said shocked at the dirty trick that Arobynn had pulled.

"The only way to get her out is to bust her out and that won't be easy. No one has ever escaped in the history of Endovier, I can get you blue prints but that is all I can do." Nomad offered no more information and melded back into the shadows.

"We are going to need help on this one." Lorcan finally spoke. He had promised Aelin that he would be the voice of reason whenever he was around Rowan; he wasn't exactly sure why she had come to him or why he had agreed but there was something in her eyes that suggested something and he could have never put his finger on it.

"I agree with Lorcan. I think it is time we tell Aedion and the others, plus we are going to need time to prepare. It's going to be tough." Wesley thought out loud. Rowan's mind was elsewhere as he paced back and forth, his mind was with Aelin. Everyone had heard the stories of the notorious prison camp.

Aelin was dragged from her cell and paraded around like an animal at the circus. They wanted everyone to know that Celaena Sardothien had finally been caught. Before throwing her to work, from what Aelin could see Endovier was worse than the stories. The people were malnourished and they had sores all over their bodies from being over worked not to mention the vicious looking lacerations and bruises that covered their bodies from the beatings the guards liked to give out.

Everyone worked on different stations, some were doing needle work, and others were smashing rocks and picking at the side of the cave that made up the underground workhouse. Aelin couldn't think of any reason behind this apart from physiological torture. She knew she had to survive this place but her stubbornness kicked in.

The guard had thrown a hammer to her feet, signalling her to work but Aelin kicked it away. She knew she would be in for a world of trouble but she couldn't just roll over and take it like a dog, she was better than that; if Arobynn's torture couldn't break her then she wasn't going to let this break her.

The guard said nothing as he grabbed Aelin roughly and tossed her to the ground. Aelin lay still waiting patiently as the guard made his move to kick her. As his foot made contact with Aelin's shielded ribs she grabbed him bringing him off balance and down on top of her.

She used her weight to roll on top of him, biting back the pain that stabbed its way through her side. Aelin launched into a full on assault against the fallen guard, she could feel his ribs breaking under her fury.

Before the other guards could flood in and grab her, she stood leaving her latest victim bloody and broken, a groaning mess on the floor. If Arobynn wanted Celaena Sardothien then that is who he would get.

"I am Celaena Sardothien, and I will not be broken by Arobynn or by Endovier." Aelin announced as the guards swarmed around her, dragging her to the ground kicking and punching her before dragging her back to her cell.

Celaena led in her cell battered and bruised, she spat a mouthful of blood to the floor, and once she got her breath back she checked the damage. Her once healing ribs were rebroken, which was an issue anymore damage to her ribs could cause a puncture to her lung.

Celaena heaved herself up to lean against the cell wall; she took a deep breath causing a sharp, nauseating pain to slice through her side. All her other injuries were superficial but Celaena knew that from now on the guards would make her stay a living hell. Celaena's mind wondered to Arobynn and how he would take the news of her using the name he gave her as a sign of defiance against him.

After the meeting with Nomad, Lorcan, Rowan and Wesley made their way to their respected apartments. There was nothing else that could be done that night. Rowan knew Aedion was out on a date with Lysandra and didn't want to disturb them. So he made the decision that they would reconvene in the morning and talk to the others then.

No matter what Rowan did he just couldn't settle, not with Aelin locked up. He wanted to do something, he had to do something but he didn't know what he could do. Rowan led on his bed there was still a faint trace of Aelin's perfume on the bed sheets. Eventually Rowan dropped off into a nightmare filled sleep.

Wesley walked back to his apartment with Aelin firmly on his mind; he was worried about his friend. Aelin had been doing so well outside of Arobynn's control but now she was back in his grips, fighting to stay alive.

Wesley tried to think of a way to get Aelin out of Endovier but everything he came up with was ridiculous and crazy with a strong possibility of getting everyone killed. Once he made it in to his apartment not bothering to walk all the way to his bedroom so he collapsed onto his sofa, he let the exhaustion wash over him and in moments he was in a dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

The next morning Rowan, Wesley and Lorcan meet up at a local cafe; they needed a plan of attack to tell Aedion and the others about Aelin and her incarceration.

"There is no way to sugar coat it, we need to just tell them out right." Lorcan said, both Rowan and Wesley knew he was right.

"Aedion is going to be pissed either way." Wesley confessed, Rowan just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't get any sleep last night and he wasn't particularly looking forward to the meeting that was only ten minutes away.

Aedion was already at the gym, he had slept at Lysandra's place hoping to give Aelin some space. He was working on the bag when he saw Rowan, Wesley and Lorcan walk in together looking quite serious. He stopped what he was doing and made his way over. Before he could speak Rowan pulled him aside.

"Can you do me a favour and gather everyone?"Rowan asked, Aedion just nodded and did as he was asked. Once everyone was gathered Wesley began to explain but before he could say anything about Endovier,

"Aelin then found me and Lorcan at The Sunken Ship, she overheard Lorcan and I talking and left, I tried to go after her but I lost her." Rowan cut in, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"We have it on good authority that she was taken to Endovier and that Arobynn is behind this." Rowan kept eye contact with Aedion the whole time, he watched the colour drain from his face and his ice blue eyes darken. Rowan didn't move as Aedion let the information sink in.

Aedion felt betrayed first Aelin and Wesley had been meeting in secret but so had Rowan and Lorcan. He didn't know what to do with Aelin in trouble.

"So what do we do? How can we help?" Lysandra spoke up before Aedion could say anything.

"At the moment there is nothing we can do, we have someone getting the blueprints, but until we find out why Arobynn has played this card, I mean we don't know what else he has up his sleeve." Rowan explained.

"He wants Celaena back. He couldn't get her back by threatening all of you, but if he locks her away and puts her in an environment where she has to rely on her training to survive." Wesley mused.

Wesley thought back to one of the nights Aelin was planning her next job. The whole plan was totally crazy there was no way she could pull it off but she did and that's when it hit Wesley.

"He's testing us." He said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean he is testing us?" Aedion finally spoke as everyone turned to stare at Wesley.

"No matter who Aelin was with or where she was she was a natural leader. Arobynn wants to see whether we can get Aelin out before she escapes." Wesley explained his thoughts.

"But no one has ever escaped or even made an attempted it, it's crazy, suicide even." Chaol said shaking his head.

"But Celaena is crazy enough to try anything." Wesley emphasised Celaena as if she was a different person, there was a stunned silence as the realisation hit each of them.

"Hang on a second are you saying that Aelin and Celaena are two different people? As in she has a split personality?" Aedion asked shocked with what was coming out of his mouth. Wesley let loose a sigh, things were about to get messy and quick, he ran a hand through his hair.

He took a seat on the edge of the ring, with his head in his hands.

"What's going on Wesley? We need to know all the details if we are going to help her." Aedion demanded. Wesley felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Yes that is what I am saying. It happened years ago about a year after Arobynn had taken her, don't get me wrong Aelin was not weak minded by any means but she needed help to get through some of the situations that Arobynn had put her in." Wesley confessed, he felt guilty for telling Aelin's deepest and darkest secret.

"So that's why Aelin's only told me bits and pieces." Rowan spoke up, incomplete disbelief at what he had just heard. Wesley nodded.

"Yes, it is common for a person with split personalities to have amnesia and not remember bits and pieces; I first noticed it when she turned 9 or 10, she was having what she described as black outs but it wasn't until she was about 16 that she started to come into her own and Celaena took over. Of course I didn't understand it until I was much older." Wesley started the long story which would explain why Aelin's behaviour had been so different as of late and the night of the fight.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Aedion asked as Wesley finished the story; Aedion couldn't understand what Wesley was saying or contemplate it. No one could even Rowan looked a bit shaken. None of them could believe the horrors that Aelin had been face to watch or take part in, no wonder her mind had took on the creation of Celaena and made it her own.

"I'm saying that the reason behind Arobynn doing what he is doing is to bring Celaena out. Trying to make her realise that there is only one person she can rely on and that's herself. The longer she stays in that place the more her mind will fracture and Celaena will come out." Wesley said.

The whole room was silent as if everyone was holding on to their breath, letting everything sink in. Even the colour in Rowan's face had drained after hearing about what Aelin was forced to take part in, and the ruthless killer she had become just to survive.

"How can we help her exactly?" Aedion asked with a sigh, he felt guilty that he had never looked for her but how could he, she had disappeared when he was only 10 it's not like a 10 year old could go and search for her on his own, the police had called off the search after 6 months saying that the trail had gone cold and that she was either moved out of Ardalan or she was dead. A shiver went up his spine as the memory hit him like a slap to the face.

"We get her out and remind her she isn't alone." Wesley voiced, he loved Aelin like a sister and had tried to protect her from the brutality that she was face with on a daily basis. But it was never enough, he remembered the first official mission that she had came back from as Celaena not Aelin, her eyes were cold and she walked with so much confidence and grace but of a killer not of the sweet girl she was previously.

Wesley shook the thoughts away from his mind before taking a step to the group ready to address them,

"Listen, I know your minds are reeling from the information that I have just dumped on you, but I can't do this alone, it seems that Arobynn had had this in the works for a while. This will be dangerous and so much is against us, I understand if you want to walk away from this." Wesley said, there were so many emotions running through his eyes that it was hard to pin point exactly what he was feeling. Before anyone could speak up Manon stepped up and broke the silence.

"You are joking right? We aren't cowards and Aelin is our friend and that means we do anything to help her, how do you think I'm not locked up in that place, it's all thanks to these guys." Manon said with pride as she pointed to the group behind her.

"So it's settled, we break Aelin out of there before her mind fractures." Rowan said taking a step to stand next to Manon. As the rest of the group stepped forward to show their support the doors to the gym swung open.

"I'm afraid it won't be as easy as that." The stranger said as he strode into the gym without a care in the world.

"N-Nomad? What are you doing here?" Rowan asked shocked as Nomad came into view.

"To give you what I said I would, the blueprints for Endovier." Nomad said with a smile, as he dumped the contents of his bag on to the floor, rolls of paper tumbled out, rolling towards Rowans feet.


	24. Chapter 23

"Well of course it won't be easy, things like this never are." Lysandra shrugged as if they did this sort of thing on a daily basis. Nomad smiled at her and shook his head.

"The thing is, Miss Sardothiens mind had already begun to fracture when Arobynn made his first appearance, and she had come to me asking for as much information as possible. However at the time I had none to give her."Nomad let loose a sigh as he took a seat on the bench and the group surrounded him.

"Wait your saying she has been in contact with you this whole time?" Wesley asked in disarray, Nomad simply nodded at the question.

"Yes she had, she had never missed one of our meetings and that's why I responded so quickly when I received your message." The older gentleman revealed leaving the group speechless.

"It was something Arobynn had threatened her with when she disobeyed him, to lock her in Endovier, she knew he would eventually, so she asked me to get as much information as possible, which I know give to you. Everything that she knows is here at your disposal. Miss Sardothien was good to me always paid above asking price for information and even helped I retrieve some of the information." Nomad continued as the group listened on.

"But what do you mean she had already begun to fracture?" Aedion pushed. Nomad looked at Aelin's friends that stood before him and gave a sad smile.

"I noticed the change in her before her fight with Cain, she hadn't fully taken on that who is Celaena but I knew that it wouldn't be long before she does. With her incarceration I'm sure she has already began to think like the deadly assassin that she is. Unfortunately on my way here, I heard some news." Nomad looked down at the pile of documents that were on the floor not far from where he was sat.

"Miss Sardothien has already assaulted one of the guards and made it known that... Well I believe her words were 'I am Celaena Sardothien, and I will not be broken by Arobynn or by Endovier'." Nomad looked at the shocked faces of her friends and let loose another sigh.

"Well that is something that Celaena would say." Wesley piped up, he walked over to the pile of documents and sat down with them.

"I have to ask, worst case scenario and Celaena is back what does that mean? Will she go back working for Arobynn or else?" Lysandra asked knowing full well no one else would.

Nomad and Wesley locked eyes with each other, it was a possibility even they hadn't considered. A hundred thoughts ran through Wesley's head.

"She wouldn't? Not after what he did to Sam?" He said unsure of himself weather she would rejoin Arobynn.

"She might, just to get revenge on him, but we must treat that as a possible outcome." Nomad said as he continued to ponder what Lysandra had asked. After his comment, the atmosphere in the gym had turned icy cold and Rowan could no longer stand it, so he left the group and Nomad in the main hall and went outside for some fresh air, but that only made him feel guilty as he knew Aelin wouldn't have that option.

Aelin knew that she had only been in Endovier for a couple of hours a day at the most, but it felt like months since she had first arrived. She knew that word had gotten to Arobynn about what had happened with the guard and with what she had said because her rations were smaller.

Luckily she knew not to panic, one of many Arobynn's lessons was on the limitations of the human body, and Arobynn was giving her just enough to survive, Aelin got her rations she ate a little bit of the mouldy bread and then horded it away in the darkest corner of her cell, she took a sip of the water and began counting the seconds marking the hours on one to the walls of the cell with a sharpened stone until she received her next bout of food.

That was all she could do for the next few days until she got some sort of pattern, another lesson of Arobynn's there is always a pattern no matter how people try to avoid it. Aelin let out a sigh still counting the seconds as she realised that Arobynn's lessons were coming in handy again, even though she thought she had left that life behind.

Rowan continued to breathe the fresh air outside the gym, when Aedion came out to join him.

"You could have come to me instead you went to Lorcan." Aedion sighed, leaning against the wall looking up at the bright blue sky.

"You had enough to worry about with Aelin; she hadn't been answering my texts or my calls. I thought she would have at least turned to you if she needed to talk." Rowan also sighed looking over at his best friend.

"Seems like we were both wrong and should have paid more attention to what was going on." Aedion revealed with a sad smile.

"Your right we should have, but that won't change a thing now, all we can do now is support her and try and get her out of Endovier." Rowan said as he clapped Aedion on the back and they both headed back inside to continue their planning of Aelin's rescue.

"There are a few weak areas but nothing that we could actually use to get in and out." Wesley's voice echoed as he and Nomad looked over some of the blueprints while Lysandra, Manon and Dorian looked over some of the personal files that Nomad had collected on the guards.

"What about causing a distraction?" Lysandra asked.

"Won't work, all disruptions are treated as a threat so are eliminated." Nomad replied.

"What about going underground?" Manon asked as she picked up some blueprints and looked at them.

"Look, there are a series of underground tunnels that lead all the way around here and to Endovier. However it seems that the only access now is through the old, mental hospital. Kind of seems fitting as most people would say we are crazy for even attempting this mission." Manon explained as she walked over to Wesley and Nomad before laying the prints down on the ground.

Everyone gathered around the prints and looked at them, before Rowan piped up.

"Do you think Aelin knows about this?" He asked Nomad in particular.

"Even if she does, she will need to formulate a plan and then study her surroundings before she can execute the plan." Wesley replied before Nomad could say anything.

"This also means we are going to be against the clock, her mind has already begun to fracture which means now she will do anything to antagonise the guards to gauge reactions and reaction times." Wesley continued as Nomad nodded along to what he was saying.

"But we kind of have an advantage."Lysandra said softly causing everyone to turn and look at her with puzzled faces.

"Well think about it. She is all alone meaning she has to do things carefully, plus she is injured. We have each other, none of us are injured and we have Wesley who knows Celaena's way of thinking and Nomad who seems to be the king of information." Lysandra continued her reasoning as everyone nodded with her.

"Yeah but the thing is Celaena doesn't think rationally. She plans and she acts. For all we know she has already attempted an escape." Wesley sighed, shaking his head as the worst possible outcome floated into his mind.

"And then there is Arobynn's motive. If he truly wants to bring out Celaena it means she will have the worst possible treatment." He finished looking more downtrodden than before.

"And there is the fact that she will fight back regardless of which personality is in control, it's in her nature she has always been a fighter." Nomad responded. Aedion and Rowan listened to the two men, who seemed to know her better than they did.


	25. Chapter 24

2 Weeks had passed now, and Aedion, Rowan, Wesley and Lorcan were no closer to formulating a plan to rescue Aelin for Endovier. They were meeting up everyday talking about potential plans but everything they came up with had pit falls, they would sit and pick each other's plans to pieces until someone got frustrated usually it was Rowan.

Every couple of days Nomad would show up with more information on Endovier but nothing on Aelin or on Arobynn and it was starting to drive them all a little stir crazy.

"I wonder if Aelin is having any luck her end." Rowan said rubbing his eyes before running his hand through his silver hair.

"She's more than likely found a routine to the guards by now and gotten some of the layout of the work corridors." Wesley replied with a sigh.

Rowan shuddered as he thought about his girlfriend locked away in that place. The only recon they had done was going up to the old hospital to have a look around, it wasn't far from Endovier and because the prison was a place that was so feared they hadn't run into any security on their way to or from the hospital.

Once they had got up there Lysandra had freaked out with it being so late at night and the ghost stories that she had found after she and Manon had done some research into the old hospital. After walking around the place for well over an hour and with dying touches they all left, exhausted and completely lost for ideas. The hospital showed no signs of any sort of entrance to underground tunnels, so they went home empty handed.

Wesley was right, even though Aelin had lost count several times she had now found a pattern to the rations and work rotas, well hers anyway, she was kept away from other prisoners which was understandable given whom she was, and she had also worked out which guards were easily imdimitated and the ones who she could antagonise.

Even though she had last an awful amount of weight in the short time she had been in Endovier, she was still strong enough to take the daily beatings which were dished out to her, which also gave her the perfect opportunity to find out the guards fighting styles, without having to do much.

Her healing wounds from the fight with Cain had been reopened several times, but Arobynn must have given orders not to do too much damage to her ribs as her sides were the only things that were practically left untouched.

The nights were getting colder meaning the winter was on its and Aelin knew she had to get out before then, she would never survive a winter here at Endovier even if the guards treated her better she wouldn't survive, the mortality rates always went up in the winter.

So far she had managed to keep somewhat sane, and her mind often drifted back to the days with her friends, shopping with Lysandra and Manon, cuddled up on the sofa with a movie and pizza with Rowan, even the occasional night out on the town with the whole group.

A particular night came into her mind, they were all out together. Aedion had called it family night and they went to the local bar, it was a karaoke night and everyone had been up at least once, apart from Lysandra and Manon who seemed to live on the stage once they have had a few drinks and Aelin who hadn't gotten up once.

"You need to pick a song; you're the only one left who hasn't got up. Even Wesley has sung." Lysandra moaned tossing the song book towards Aelin sending drinks flying.

"I don't think you can really call shouting down the microphone to Bring Me the Horizons' Throne singing." Rowan laughed as Wesley's face turned bright red.

"Yeah as much as I love you and that song, you butchered it." Aelin giggled as Wesley's face grew even redder.

"Alright then Missy, let's see how you fair with this." Wesley gave her a smug grin before snatching the book and the cards, writing down Aelin's name and choice of song.

"Even if you submit it, there is no way I'm getting up on that stage. You guys can make fools of yourselves but I have much more dignity then that." Aelin smirked and crossed her arms as if she had won the battle and the war but Wesley ignored her and walked up to the DJ booth handing over the card.

Once he was seated he just smiled at her which to Aelin's horror unnerved her.

"What song have you put down?" She quizzed rushing to her feet sending the chair backwards,

"A song that you won't refuse to sing." Wesley's smile grew bigger

Then the annocement was made,

"Next we have Aelin who has chosen I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction. Give it up for Aelin." The DJ cheered causing the whole bar to cheer along with her.

Aelin gave Wesley a deathly glare, before shaking her head.

"Still not going up there." She said stubbornly.

Before anyone could push her any further she went to leave, but Rowan had other ideas. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the stage kicking and demanding to be let go. He stood at the bottom of the stage and every time she tried to leave he would stop her.

"Fine I'll sing the stupid song." She sighed and grabbed the microphone from its resting place.

Aelin smiled at the memory as it faded away into the back of her mind. Once she had been up once, she couldn't get enough and she even ended up singing with Lysandra and Manon. The memory gave her a new resolve that she would escape this place and she would return to her somewhat semi normal life with her new family.

However a darker thought crossed her mind, no matter how much she tried to think of the happiness that would come from hanging around with Rowan and Aedion and the others, Arobynn would always be there to put a stop to it, which meant that she would have to put a stop to him.

She shook her head violently to shake those thoughts from her mind, no she had changed she wasn't that person anymore, but the thought stayed there at the forefront of her mind, going around and around. Arobynn must be stopped before you can be happy.

With that thought Aelin led down on the straw mattress and with that same dark thought swirling around in her mind lulling her into a dark dream filled sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

Darkness fell over the city of Adarlan by the time the guys had left the cafe. They had been meeting there for a few days now, always the three of them, as the others were busy with their own plans.

"I think we need to go back to the hospital, take another look around maybe in daylight this time as there was no security up there." Rowan groaned as he looked up the dark blue sky and the stars that twinkled.

"Maybe the three of us should go, means Aedion can watch the girls and whatever it is they are working on. Speaking of mystery, does anyone know what Dorian is up to, seems to be spending a lot of time with his father lately." Lorcan mused as he followed Rowan outside and followed his gaze.

"Maybe we should have Nomad get some information out of the others maybe he has some eyes in King's office." Wesley offered.

"We don't spy on our friends." Rowan growled, turning to face Wesley.

"Calm down Rowan, now is not the time to be turning on each other. Aelin should be your first and only priority." Lorcan reasoned with the two feuding men Rowan quickly turned to Lorcan and so did Wesley.

"Aelin will always be my main priority!" Rowan practically shouted at Lorcan who threw his hands up in a mock surrender before putting his hands down and staring Rowan dead in the face.

"Then act like it, we all have our freedom, she doesn't, stop acting like this whole thing isn't worth your time." Lorcan growled, he felt sorry for Aelin but maybe there was some other feeling there that he didn't quite understand.

They stared each other down until Wesley stepped up and into the middle of the showdown.

"If Aelin was here she would put you both back in your places, even I can smell the testosterone. Calm down and think about Aelin and what she is currently going through." Wesley continues.

Aelin was abruptly woken from her uncomfortable slumber by the cell door being thrown open and the guards rushing in, Aelin wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that Arobynn was behind this.

They grabbed her roughly and pulled her up from her led down position as one of the guards stepped forward, but it wasn't one of the regular guards it was Harding. He gave her a vicious smile before punching her in the stomach.

"You know I still owe you for all those beatings you gave me all those years ago." He leant down and whispered in her ear, Aelin looked up at him only winded and gave a smile at him.

"You know you deserved them, oh and by the way you still hit like a 4 year old girl." She laughed as Harding's face turned red with anger.

Oh this was perfect; she knew exactly which buttons to push when it came to Harding, all his strengths and weaknesses and his fighting style, the perks of having fought side by side with someone for all those years.

"You know I'm going to enjoy this, even though Arobynn said to take it slightly easy on you, I know how much you can take Celaena remember that." Harding practically spat with anger which only caused Aelin to smile more.

Harding nodded towards the other guards and they let go of Aelin as she slumped down to the ground, letting her breathing return to normal. They all left slamming the door behind leaving Aelin on her hands and knees. She let out a low chuckle, this was a bad idea on Arobynn's part, and leaving Harding in control of her imprisonment would make escaping somewhat easier, especially as Harding will be too embarrassed that she escaped on his watch.

Aelin looked over to her scratched up wall checking the times that she had manage to work out. She knew that soon it would be time for food, but wasn't one hundred percent sure whether it would actually come with Harding in charge, but she had her reserves which meant she wouldn't go completely hungry.

"Your right, right now all we should be thinking about is Aelin, but why are you involved in this Lorcan?" Rowan asks moving backwards to show he isn't a threat.

"Let's just say, I have huge amounts of respect for her and she doesn't deserve the life that had been thrust upon her at such a young age." Lorcan sighed as he looks disinterested in the jealousy that Rowan is showing.

"I'm sorry, it's just all this not knowing and planning that is getting us nowhere is starting to get to me." Rowan sighed as he clapped Lorcan on the back.

Lorcan shook his head as if the apology isn't needed. The three men started to walk the streets of Adarlan not saying a word to each other as they all tried to think of a plan.

"We need to get word to Aelin we are coming for her." Rowan finally pipes up and breaks the silence.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Wesley said with a look of disgust,

"Come on look at it, we have looked at everything two ways and created some that don't even exist, we can't get close enough to the prison to do anything, let alone get a message to her." Wesley continued, when he looked at Rowan's smirk.

"We can't but Nomad can, he is the guy of darkness and whispers." Rowan marvelled, he watched Lorcan and Wesley's reactions but both of them were stone faced and unreadable.

"He won't agree with it, not in a million years." Wesley shook his head.

"There is one thing we haven't considered." Lorcan finally released his thoughts. Rowan and Wesley watched him carefully as if they could see the clogs of his mind working as he was deep in thought.

"And what is that?" Rowan pushed waiting for the answer, an answer he wasn't going to like knowing Lorcan.

"One of us gets throw in Endovier." He revealed.


	27. Chapter 26

After Lorcan had revealed his somewhat of a plan to Rowan and Wesley, they decided to part ways for the night, and that they would talk more about things in the morning. Lorcan knew it was an insane thing to suggest, but it was the only thing left that no one had the guts to say out loud, plus with what Wesley had said about Celaena going off on crazy plans it kind of fit.

From what Lorcan could gather Arobynn was teaching them a lesson, pushing them to think the way Celaena would, when Lorcan had watched Rowans and Wesley's reaction, it wasn't completely unexpected so it was something they had both been thinking of. Either way time was running out, for Aelin was already going into her third week at Endovier and god only knows what she was being put through.

Rowan couldn't believe what Lorcan had said, yes he had thought about it but the idea was just insane so he had instantly dismissed it.

The more he thought about it the less crazy it seemed, everything was always easier if you had someone on the inside, both he and Lorcan knew that, but once inside the prison there would be no way to contact the outside world.

He knew this for certain because Aelin would have contacted them, but the more he thought about it maybe she was getting special treatment. Rowan decided he would talk to Nomad to see if they could get in contact with her and move from there.

The nights were growing colder and there was a chill in the air, Rowan pulled his hoodie tighter around himself, suddenly wishing he hadn't as the faint smell of lavender perfume whispered past his nose.

Rowan didn't realise it until then that he was wearing the hoodie that Aelin loved to steal, the thought brought a small smile to his face. When he remembered the countless times he had searched for it only to give up, go to the gym and see a smiling Aelin wearing it. The smile was shorted lived when he remembered where she was currently. He let out a sigh before he continued to his apartment.

Lysandra and Manon had been holed up Aedion's apartment, between their usual antics; they had made a few trips to the library hoping that, that would give them some new information but nothing new came to light and tension was starting to rise.

No matter how they looked at it, Endovier seemed impenetrable, with a sigh Lysandra got up from her seat at the dining table and made her way into the kitchen to make some more coffee, her mind ran aimlessly when a thought hit her, she left the kitchen and moved into the front room to where Aedion had fallen asleep with the laptop.

She felt guilty for trying to wake him but she needed to run with this thought before she lost it.

"Aedion, Sweetie." Lysandra spoke softly but firm. Aedion stirred but didn't wake; she let out another sigh and padded back to the dining room where Manon was using several books as a pillow.

Lysandra shook her head and smiled at the sight, as it reminded her of finals week, she silently draped a blanket over her friend's shoulders before writing a note to herself about the idea she had, then she headed off towards Aedions bedroom which had know became a shared bedroom.

Once she had settled into bed it didn't take long for exhaustion to take over and her eye lids became heavy and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Dorian walked the halls of his father's ridiculously large mansion, he had a plan in the works to get Aelin free, but the only way he could do that was if it in some way benefit hi s father the mayor.

Dorian had ran through countless possibilities but so far nothing seemed to fit, his father was a greedy and power hungry man, and was more like a king than a mayor. He controlled the whole of Adarlan but that wasn't enough he wanted more.

Dorian passed by the paintings that covered the hallways leading to the library, the paintings depicted a time where instead of the mansion he currently stood in a castle stood proud, instead of cars, horse and carriages covered the streets.

The Havilliard bloodline had been in control of Adarlan for centuries or so the stories told, but with the rise of the gangs such as Arobynn's and the rising threats that the other towns posed, Dorian's father had become increasingly paranoid.

Anyone would have thought that his father lived in a time where Knights and kings were still around, he had servants testing his food to make sure no one had slipped in poison; he had an insane amount of guards patrolling inside the mansion and out in the grounds.

Dorian stopped at one painting that showed a tournament, he had heard the stories of this particular event. It took place because the king wanted a champion someone he could control, someone who could slip into the towns and cities that he controlled and take out the people who threatened his reign. That was when the idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

Dorian decided there and then that he would persuade his father to hold the same tournament, all he had to do was play on his paranoia slip a few of the guards some extra coin to start a rumour that someone had been seen in the mansion but had gotten away, the plan in its self was perfect.

With that in mind he turned on his heel and headed to his room, he would call a meeting with his friends tomorrow and tell them what he had planned, he wasn't going to do this behind their backs, especially with how dangerous this could become.

Aelin got a small ration as she normally did, which meant that Harding was under strict orders, she did her normal little thing where she would eat some of it then squirrel it away, from prying eyes. Since her attack on the guard she hadn't been allowed to leave her cell, which was fine by her. Even though she had lost a lot of weight now, she still maintained some of her muscle definition through her exercises.


	28. Chapter 27

Aelin lay on the cold floor looking up at the ceiling; she knew it was night time due to the shift change between the guards, now she had learned their patterns which had only taken her the first week to learn. Anyone else wouldn't have seen a pattern but nobody in Endovier was personally trained by Arobynn, not even Harding.

For the first time since she had been there, Aelin started to miss the comforts of home. Her friends, going to the gym and working out with Rowan and Aedion, she missed looking up at the night sky and the twinkling stars. For the first time since her parent's death, tears welled up in her eyes Aelin wiped them away before they could spill.

She wouldn't let anyone see her pain, she would make it seem like she was enjoying her time here at Endovier that would really put a dampener on Arobynn's day. The thought put a smile on Aelin's face as she continued to lie on her back and look up at that dingy grey stone ceiling.

Morning would soon be called by the slop they got for breakfast; she let out a sigh and sat up. It was the first night that Aelin hadn't been able to sleep. Too many thoughts ran through her head, concocting plans for her escape, going through the blue prints over and over.

She knew the layout of Endovier from back to front, all she had to do was bide her time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Morning rose in Adarlan, the sun came streaming through the crack in the curtains in Rowan's bedroom window. With the way he was laid down the sunlight him in the face, it caused him to stir and turnover he reached out to the other side of his king size bed for Aelin, the cold side of the bed snapped him awake from the dream he had had where she was led next to him smiling away at the fact he snored or talked in his sleep or something stupid.

Rowan sat up and looked around the empty room and let out a sigh, he threw off the covers and pulled on his sweat pants and padded to his bathroom, and started up the shower, he couldn't stop thinking about Lorcan's suggestion.

Yes the suggestion was somewhat insane but at least he had come up with something, it was Rowan's own girlfriend who was trapped in Endovier and the most he had come up with was going back to the abandoned hospital to look for the entrance to some tunnel that might have been filled in. He cursed himself as he got dressed for a day at the gym.

It was time to find out what the others had been planning, and to find out whether they could put their plans together. Rowan sighed, he knew today was going to be a long day, with a sigh he grabbed his gym bag and car keys and headed out the door unsure of what the morning would hold.

By the time Aedion had got Lysandra up, and him, Manon and Lysandra had showered and had breakfast they were already running late.

"Come on girls, we are already ten minutes late." He called into his apartment as he watched the two girls rush around, Manon was the first to join him by his side, and she cricked her neck and back. Both of which were causing her some issues thanks to her sleep in the chair.

"Next time I get the couch, you have a bed Aedion, sleep in it." Manon moaned as she pulled her hair out of her face and into a ponytail. The comment caused Aedion to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend on sleeping on the couch. I can't even remember what I was doing before I had fallen asleep." He gave the girl an apologetic smile then turns his attention to Lysandra who was hopping in one foot as she put on her other trainer.

"I'm coming, why didn't you wake me earlier?" Lysandra called as she finished with her footwear and headed over to them.

"Because I didn't wake up until I fell off the couch." Aedion moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I only woke up when I heard him cursing his head off." Manon smirked as Lysandra reached them.

"Did Dorian say whether he would show today?" Lysandra asked Manon as she linked her arm in hers. Manon looked down and the ground and shook her head.

"I haven't heard from him since he went back to his fathers, his dad isn't keen on a Havillard dating a Blackbeak." Manon sighed and gave a shrug, Lysandra give her friend a supportive squeeze as Aedion opened the door and they all headed to the gym.

Rowan and Wesley were doing laps around the gym, they had gotten there a little bit earlier than normal and there had been no sign of anyone. Even though they were totally alone neither of them spoke which made up an uncomfortable silence as they continued their jog.

Rowan looked towards Wesley and sighed.

"You can't say you haven't thought about it." He said as slowed slightly so he was level with Wesley, who just looked at him with an emotionless face.

"I have thought about it, but I dismissed it. Its insane even Celaena wouldn't do something like that. None of us here would last a day in that place. The only reason she can is because of the way Arobynn trained her, even I wouldn't survive that place." Wesley said.

They both stopped their jog when they saw Aedion's car pulling up in the parking lot, they both gave each other a shrug.

"So what do we do? Do we tell them about Lorcan's plan?" Wesley asked seeming unsure of what to do, Rowan looked over at his friends he could see the toll Aelin's imprisonment was having on them, it would be even worse if another one of the group got caught.

"No, let's see if they have come up with anything better." Rowan said before he made his way over.

"You're late." He smiled at the two girls and Aedion, who all had grim looks on their faces.

"Don't even go there." Lysandra sighed as she headed towards the entrance of the gym.

"Hey, is Dorian here yet?" Manon asked as she sluggishly made her way over. Rowan gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him." Rowan replied with a shake of his head.

"Please tell me you, Wesley and Lorcan had better luck with coming up with a plan then we did." Aedion said as he strode over coming to stand next to Rowan, who just shook his head. Aedion let out a sigh as they all started to head towards the entrance to the gym.

"I was hoping one of you had come up with something. Every way we look at it we came up empty, but I do want to go check out that hospital again maybe we missed something." Rowan revealed, Aedion looked at his friend and could see the torment in his eyes of not being able to help Aelin in anyway shape or form.

Once everyone was inside and huddled together in the corner, they stood there in silence no one wanted to start with what they had found. Before long the silence had turned awkward.

"Fine, I'll start, we didn't come up with anything last night after hours at the cafe. Drinking crap coffee, staring at several blue prints and what people had said about the place and we come up with jack sh..." Rowan managed to stop himself mid curse as he watched the faces of his friends. His anger about the whole situation was starting to show.

Lysandra started to fidget on the spot; she looked around her friends and let out a sigh.

"Okay I think I may have come up with something, it hit me last night, and it was something that Nomad had said." Lysandra explained, biting her bottom lip, hoping that she didn't sound stupid.

"He had said that Aelin knew she would eventually end up in Endovier and she had had him do some digging into the place and all of that. What if she had already came up with a plan but hide it so Arobynn wouldn't find it." Lysandra blurted out, she looked down at the ground, feeling slightly foolish with what she had just said.

Everyone turned to Wesley and watched for a reaction, his face twisted as he thought and then recognition hit him.

"I think Lysandra might be on to something." He finally said looking up with a smile.


	29. Chapter 28

Dorian was running later than he would have liked but still, he made his way to the gym with an idea firm in his mind, yes it wasn't idea but it was still a plan.

He pulled up in the parking lot and parked next to Aedion's car, with a deep breath and a ready argument he got out of his car and made his way into the gym.

Dorian looked around the gym and noticed his friends huddled in one corner he made his way over, no one noticed him apart from Manon who gave him a chilling glare. He gave her an apologetic smile as soon as he got to the rest of them; he embraced Manon in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been in touch, and I've been busy." Dorian apologised as he gave Manon a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've come up with an idea, it's not ideal but it might work. We all know of Aelin's skill, what if I was to persuade my father to have a tournament for a champion. He is obsessed with gaining more influence in the other counties, I would elect Aelin to be my champion and that would spring her from Endovier." Dorian explained to his friends.

"I've tried to talk to my father about having her released but it's like talking to a brick wall when he has nothing to gain from the situation." Dorian sighed as he watched his friend's reactions.

"Let's use that as a last resort, Lysandra maybe on to something, but you would have already known that if you had been keeping in contact with us." Manon spat as anger ripped through her, she shrugged him off of her and walked away.

Lysandra looked at the hurt on Dorian's face and shook her head sadly.

"Give me a moment to talk to her." She said as she took off after her friend.

"What was that about?" She asked as she caught up with Manon.

"He's insane that plan will never work. Not in a million years. Dorian hasn't bothered to even text me, he comes in here with his sorry, and his sorry excuses and his sorry ass plan." Manon seethed as she started to pace back and forth. Lysandra put a hand on Manon shoulder and let out a sigh.

"At the moment it's the only plan we have, the more time we lose arguing amongst each other, the more time Aelin is stuck in that awful place and her mind fractures." Lysandra said softly, hoping to defuse Manon's temper.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Manon sighed as she turned and looked at Lysandra dead in the eye giving her a small smile, the two girls headed back to the group where a small argument had broken out.

"Are you insane? That means that she would be in service to the mayor, she already escaped Arobynn's service and now she has been thrown in Endovier and now you want to tie her to your father?" Wesley fumed.

"And what exactly have you come up with?" Dorian shot back.

"I'm sorry Dorian but Wesley is right. We can't enslave her to another tyrant, I know he is your father but you know him better than anyone here, you know what he is like." Aedion said biting back the anger that was beginning to rise.

"Okay well please inform me of what you guys have come up with." Dorian raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Well it was something Nomad had said, about Aelin knowing she would eventually end up in Endovier , so maybe she had found a way out but hide it from prying eyes. Wesley where would Aeli... I mean Celaena hide something she wouldn't want Arobynn and his thugs to find." Lysandra said as she came up to the group silencing the arguing with the sound of her voice.

All eyes turned on Wesley, as he thought. It was a good question where would Celaena hide something she wouldn't want found by the wrong people?

"She knew that Arobynn would pull this stunt while she was with all of us, she would have dropped hints to us. Think about what she has told you about her life with Arobynn." Wesley said as he tried to look at it from Celaena's point of view.

Her mind had already begun to fracture when Arobynn first showed up, so she would have dropped certain hints to them all. Now the question was what would those hints be?

Finally the day had come that Celaena would be allowed out of her cell. For what? She didn't know. Celaena let the guards push and pull her about roughly, she had dealt with more pain than a few shoves in the back and a yank here and there.

She let them shove and pull her through the bowels of Endovier, down deeper they walked. Celaena memorised the turns they had taken the twists of the corridors and shift in the incline or the declines of the small slopes.

Celaena committed it all to memory, she thanked the gods she didn't believe in for her good memory and being able to memorize things quickly, it was one trait that Arobynn had always been pleased with. Some people would call it an eidetic memory, Celaena didn't care what it was called she was just glad she had it.

Eventually they pulled her to a stop and turned her to face a door. They were in the older part of the prison, the part that had been built upon, according to the blue prints that she had gone over so many times when she was still under the control of Arobynn this place didn't exist anymore.

But Celaena wasn't stupid she had managed to get her hands on the old blue prints as well. So she knew the layout of this place too. A smile came to her lips when the door opened and she was greeted by both Harding and Arobynn.

"It's good to see this terrible place hasn't broken you yet my love." Arobynn said as the guards practically threw her down to Arobynn's feet. She tried to stand up again, but the guards just slammed a foot into the back of her knees causing her to stay in her kneeled position.

"Oh no there is no need for you to stand." He chuckled.

"So what do you have in store for me today? I have to say locking me in the cell with no one to distract me wasn't one of your better plans." Celaena smiled as she looked her old mentor in the eye, a challenge burned bright behind them, she would not bow down to him, she never had and she never will. No matter what they did to her.

"It all depends on you doesn't it my dear." Arobynn smirked he gave a curt nod to the guards who grabbed her and pulled her up, it was a short walk to the metal chair that had been freshly screwed to the floor. Pushing Celaena into the chair, made her back scream in pain as the metal didn't give as she was slammed down into it.

"Come and work for me again. We made quite the team back in the day." Arobynn said softly as he made his way over to the chair that had been placed in front of hers.

"And why would I come and work for the man who murdered my parents and had the man I loved killed?" Celaena asked, keeping her face as neutral as she could manage as the cold metal bit in to her skin and deep into her bones and joints.

"What if I was to offer you a deal?" Arobynn asked watching Celaena carefully, he could see in her eyes that he had caught her of guard.

"And what can you of all people offer me?" She challenged.

"Come and work for me for a year and I'll let Wesley and that annoying little gaggle of yours live." Arobynn smiled as he watched Celaena's eyes widen.

"You see Celaena I have put several things in place, the poor loves have been racking their brains and even talking to that annoying worm Nomad to try and figure out a way to get you out of here. However, I have put several precautions in place. Their every move is being watched by one of my little birds. As soon as I send the signal well you know what comes next don't you?" Arobynn's smile grew even bigger as he watched Celaena's mind imagine the deaths of her loved ones.

"So like I said, it's entirely up to you." He concluded as he sat back in his chair, entwining his fingers and raising them to his lips.


	30. Chapter 29

Celaena's mind raced and raced as she tried to figure a way out of this impossible situation. She put everyone out of her mind and focused solely on her and Arobynn's past, how out of everyone he commanded he took a special interest in her, how he had personally oversaw most of her training, if not trained her himself.

She remembered the times he took her out in the streets and showed her how to be a part of the shadows, how to move within a crowd without being hindered by the follow of said crowd. A smile crossed her lips. She had an idea and hoped it worked.

"You're bluffing." Celaena said.

"You wouldn't do it, not now because I've changed and you know it, they are the only leverage you have." She continued watching Arobynn's face reading him even his eyes there was a moment just a small glimpse of pride but was quickly replace with a smug grin.

"Are sure you want to call my bluff Celaena?" Arobynn asked the smug grin still sat on his face and Celaena wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face permanently. Celaena let out an internal sigh, she couldn't risk it. If he had threatened just Wesley she would have pushed further, he grew up in this world he could take care of himself.

"Fine, I'm listening but you are going to have to be a lot more specific than the deal you just offered me." Celaena caved, she just couldn't risk it. She couldn't have the blood of the people she called family on her hands; however she could work this into her favour.

"Fine, come back and work for me for five years, your friends walk away without a scratch, you can even continue your living arrangements and work commitments. They will know nothing about what you do or who for, you will come when I call and you will answer to only me. How is that?" Arobynn replied without a moment's pause.

Celaena thought for another moment, she needed to turn it around so it benefited her and only her.

"I counter your offer, two years; I get to pick and choose what I do. I will have the same level of respect you and everyone else gave me before I left, I will only connect with you none of your lackeys, I'll continue to live and work where I am currently. And no one will find out about our arrangement, if either I or you or anyone in your fold tells them the deal's void but my freedom remains, you can never use this place to try and control me and you will no longer hold Sam's death over my head. Oh and of course I want the same level of pay that I used to receive." Celaena said with strong tone, hoping she had covered everything.

That offer seemed to make Arobynn think for a moment.

"Just one question, what makes you think you are in a position to haggle with me?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

"Because you want the perfect weapon you personally made back in your fold, you obviously have something big in the works or you wouldn't go through all this trouble to get me back, you might have let me rot in here for leaving you, but you wouldn't personally come all the way over to Endovier offer me a deal that I might refuse because I'm never getting out of here, I would never be able to confirm whether my family is actually dead." Celaena summarized.

There it was again, that same glimpse of pride, Celaena knew she hadn't been mistaken, she had seen it often in her childhood when Arobynn over saw her training, or took her out into the streets and asked her questions from her studies from earlier.

"I could always torture you." Arobynn said with a shrug, caused Celaena to burst out laughing.

"You tried that once, and I never once broke the way you wanted me to. I have the scars to prove it." She smiled a chilling smile.

"Your right it wouldn't have gotten me anywhere with you. So I think it's come down to do we have a deal." Arobynn pondered.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for your reply." Celaena shrugged a shoulder as if she didn't really care whether or not Arobynn took the deal.

"Yes we have a deal, but when it comes down to the something big I have planned you will not say no, you will nod your head and say 'what do you want me to do?' Are we in agreement?" Arobynn smiled.

Celaena knew she would more than likely regret this but she nodded.

"Yes we are, now how do you plan on getting me out of here without raising suspicion?" Celaena asked, something in her gut told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh I'm afraid, love that one is on you. You will need to spring yourself from this place." Arobynn smiled a devilish smile as he rose and left the room, leaving Celaena tied to the metal chair.

Celaena cursed under her breath as she watched Arobynn leave, her whole body relaxed even though she knew she had made a deal with the devil, now all she needed to do was get out of Endovier.

Arobynn left Endovier with a smile on his face, he had managed to get his best assassin back in his fold, he had wasted too much man power with Celaena's band of merry men and women he though as he got in the car and headed back to the docks where he had an tempoary setup. Everything was going as planned, he hadn't broken Celaena but at least he had her under some sort of control.

Having her so called family under threat constantly meant that she was on a tight leash, at least for now until she came up with a way to slip her collar again. Arobynn watched the streetlights whizz past the window as the driver to the back roads down to the docks.


	31. Chapter 30

Celaena looked around the room, it was pretty much bare and the was no way that she could break the metal chair that was holding her in place, but the binds that were holding her they were a different story, she looked down and the binds, they were just ordinary rope a blessing left behind by Arobynn a test to see if she was still the same person he had taught her to be, the rope was too tight for her to wiggle out of but if she could cut them or even go as far as to loosen them somehow then maybe she was in for a chance of escaping.

Celaena turned her attention to the chair, it was old, rusted and felt like it had been well used, there were smears of dried blood on the legs which had bits of metal sticking out all over, moving her wrist back and forth she could feel the rope snagging on something and metal sticking into her skin, pushing any thoughts of the pain away from her mind she dragged her wrists and rope along the rough and ragged metal arms of the chair.

After what seemed like an age the rope started to give and slacken, Celaena was about to give a sigh of relief when she heard footsteps echoing from down the hall outside, getting louder and louder. An uneasy feeling settled deep in her bones as she heard the jingle of keys, Celaena listened to the footsteps as she worked to get rid of her bindings and she realised that the gait of the strides was familiar, that's when it dawned on her, it was the overseer.

…

The group sat in complete silence for a good while as they each tried to think about any hints or clues that Aelin would have left behind for them to find a way to either get her out or at least aid her in her escape. Rowan paced back and forth, his mind wandering back to the months that he and Aelin had spent together, trying to pinpoint any hidden clue or hint that she may have dropped for him to find her a way out of that dreaded place which was Endovier.

"Aedion get your keys I think I have an idea." Rowan announced as he grabbed his jacket and practically ran out of the gym.

"What's got him so excited?" Lysandra asked, causing everyone to shrug at Rowan's sudden out burst. Aedion gave a sigh and grabbed his keys and jacket and followed his friend out to the car park.

"Hey, what's going on? What was with that outburst back there?" Aedion asked as he strode over to Rowan who was waiting by Aedion's car.

"There is this book that Aelin always had within reach, the pages are yellowed from the amount of times she has read it the book is almost falling apart but she has always kept it close, I offered to get her a new one the last time we visited a bookstore but she point blank refused there were a couple of pages with dog ears." Rowan explained as the pair got in the car and Aedion started the engine, he looked over at his old friend with a look of scepticism.

"It's a book, Rowan what do you expect to find in a book?" Aedion asked completely baffled by the direction of where this whole conversation was going.

"But why would she always keep that book on hand, out of all the books that she has, that specific one is the one that's the most used." Rowan said his brows furrowed, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, at least it is something, better than what we had about thirty seconds ago." Aedion sighed as he finally pulled into his apartment complex car park, after they both piled out of the car and made their way up to Aedion's and Aelin's apartment.

"What makes you think it is here and not at her apartment?" Aedion asked as he unlocked the door and Rowan pushed his way in.

"Because this was the last place that she was held up." Rowan called as he basically ran into Aelin's bedroom to look for that one book.

"Again? What makes you think that this one book is going to hold all the answers?" Aedion asked as he leaned against the door frame of the his cousin's bedroom as he had no idea what book Rowan was even looking for.

"Because it's about a survivor, a young girl who falls in love and goes through hell to fight for what she believes in, someone who doesn't give up even when she is faced with the impossible." Rowan explained as he hunted for the book in question.

…

Panic ripped through her, the overseer was a brutal man, a sadist who enjoyed inflicting pain on others, the thought of a whip biting into her back, tearing through her flesh caused her to shudder, the sweat that started to drip down her back reminded her of the blood that was spilled.

Finally the rope gives way on Celaena's left wrist and she starts untying herself, in her panicked state her fingers fumble. That's when she remembered something Arobynn had taught her about controlling her fear and panic, sitting back down she closed her eyes listened to the footsteps, the overseer had obviously stopped to talk to someone or verbally abuse another prisoner as the footsteps had ceased but she could hear faint voices through the door, taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves she restarted to untie her right wrist, her fingers much steadier.

Eventually free, Celaena gathered what strength she had and got up to look for a way out of the room that she was currently being held in, there was one way out and it was the same door that the overseer would be coming through any moment.

"Weapon, I need a weapon." Celaena muttered to herself as she began to look for anything, but there was nothing, the room was empty, when she looked back at the chair and down at the rope that she had been tied with, grabbing the longest bit of rope and wrapping it around both hands so it became tight, she positioned herself by the door in such a way that she could easily jump the overseer and overpower him without exerting to much energy, which she would need to get to the tunnels and her escape route.

Using the shadows of the room, Celaena concealed herself as best as she could, and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the keys jingled in the lock and the door opened, Celaena held her breathe as the overseer came into the room and took several steps inside, seeing the empty chair he went to turn around but he didn't have so much as a chance as Celaena jumped onto his back, pulling the rope taunt around his neck. Wrapping her legs around his body to give her a better grip and leaned backwards. All she had to do was wait for ten to fifteen seconds and he would fall unconscious, that would give her enough time to take his keys and get to the tunnels before he raised the alarm.

Those fifteen seconds seemed to last for a lifetime, finally the overseers bodied dropped to the floor, and the clock began ticking, Celaena grabbed the keys from the lock they still resided in and began running through the halls of Endovier, luckily she knew her way around thanks to the maps that Nomad had given her to study, every slap of her bare feet against the concrete caused fresh new pain to slither it's way up her legs as she kept running, banking left and right, grabbing the walls to help her on her way around the corners, eventually she came to her first hurdle a iron gate.

Celaena came to a skidding halt as she began to fish through the insane amount of keys that the overseer had, taking her time to try the key in the lock. After her sixth attempt the lock gave and she pulled the gate open and burst into another run. It didn't take long for Celaena to get to the part of the prison she wanted, even with the gates slowing her down. Exhaustion started to tug at her mind, lack of food and water also didn't help but she knew she had to keep going if she wanted to survive if she wanted to get out.


	32. Chapter 31

Aedion and Rowan had returned to the gym, book in hand, something that Rowan wouldn't let go of as he kept flipping through the pages looking for some sort of answer, or at least a clue. No one had the heart to tell him they thought that it was a fruitless lead, even Manon kept her mouth shut as she looked at his face and the heartache that was written all over it.

An eerie silence fell over them all, as each of them stared into nothingness, when the ringing of a mobile broke the silence, everyone scrambled for their phones looking at each other when their phone showed it wasn't them that was being called. Rowan looked down at his phone screen which was lit up, his face falling into his expressionless mask once again as he looked at the caller ID and didn't recognise the number that was calling.

"Hello?" Rowan answered as he put the phone to his ear.

"Rowan! Oh my god, it's so good to hear your voice." Celaena almost sobbed down the other end.

"Aelin? But how? Are you alright? Where are you?" Rowan blurted question after question as everyone started to gather around him, putting the phone on loudspeaker so they could all hear.

"No time for that, I need someone to come get me, I'm in a small seaside town, about two miles north of Endovier, can you bring me a change of clothes as well please." Celaena sighed as the relief she felt was short lived and her survival instincts kicked in.

"There is a small cafe type thing, it's pretty dingy, meet me there, it's called The Rusted Hook." Was all she said before the line went dead, Rowan looked to Wesley and Aedion.

"I know it well, we know the owner, it's where we used to meet Sam when we were on jobs and needed to give each other information, was like our secret meeting place." Wesley nodded as he knew what Rowan was going to ask.

"Aelin has some spare clothes in her locker, in case of emergency she said." Lysandra hurried off to the girls locker room to grab the change of clothes before hurrying back to the group in the main gym.

"Well then, let's go." Rowan announced as he took the gym bag from Lysandra with a small smile, after the group all piled into their respective cars and hit the road, Rowan's heart raced faster than he was driving, he didn't know what state Aelin would be in or how her mental state would be but right now he didn't care he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

When they finally arrived at the little seaside town that seemed like a pretty run down place, the shops on the sea front had no colour to them and the people that lined the streets looked like they were bored and dead in the eyes. The whole place sent a shiver up Rowan's spine as he took a quick glance at Wesley who was sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window deep in thought.

"Pull up and park over there." Wesley finally spoke breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone in the car, as he pointed out an almost derelict parking lot. Rowan did as he was instructed and it wasn't long before they were all gathered in the lot, Rowan with Aelin's bag in his hand as they looked to Wesley for further instructions.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lysandra announced to the group as she looked around the area.

"We spent a lot of time here, we actually lived here for a little while, it was kind of a banishment thing Arobynn used to send us on, but you know Aelin she could see the beauty in anything and everything, she loved this place." Wesley explained as he motioned for the group to follow him as he started to follow the path to the tavern that Aelin was held up in.

After about five minutes walking The Rusted Hook came into view, when Rowan saw it he wanted nothing more to run inside find his girlfriend and wrap his arms around her but he kept his emotion in check as the group headed up the old cracked and crumbling steps that led to the door.

Wesley walked inside first and headed straight for the bar to talk to the barmaid, the rest of the bar followed of the group who hung around in the doorway unsure of what to do or say. The Rusted Hook wasn't a bad little pub, the inside was clean and decorated with a rustic theme. After his conversation with the barmaid Wesley waved the group to follow him, they walked around the quiet pub and into the backroom where Aelin sat at a wooden table nursing a bowl of soup, she looked up when the door opened and her whole body sagged in relief when she saw her friends.

She didn't get up from her seat as all her energy sapped from her body and she just stared at them until her eyes locked onto Rowan and a small smile crept onto lips as she stared deep into his eyes.

"How did you escape?" Wesley asked as he walked forward and took a seat opposite her, observing her.

"Arobynn paid me a visit while I was there, offered me a deal which I took and basically allowed me to escape but I had to do the leg work." Aelin said softly knowing that a round of twenty questions would begin.

"What was the deal?" Rowan asked gently.

"Come back and work for me for five years, your friends walk away without a scratch, you can even continue your living arrangements and work commitments. They will know nothing about what you do or who for, you will come when I call and you will answer to only me." Aelin repeated the offer that Arobynn had given her.

"And you took it ?" Rowan demanded anger coursing through his veins as he looked over at Aelin. She tore her eyes away from Rowans and looked down into her bowl of soup as she nodded.

"How could I not? I know exactly what he is capable of and I was stuck in that place I didn't know how things were going out here, I didn't know how long I would be in there, he offered you all protection so yes I took it. I made a deal with the devil so I have the upper hand." Aelin explained as she looked up.


End file.
